The Unexpected
by sarizzile6693
Summary: I grabbed my journal and began writing: There’s this girl and she’s met a guy who has saved her life and it’s practically his job.She’s not supposed to but she loves him with her whole heart. Even though he could kill her with a slight twitch on his wrist
1. The Big Goodbye

**Hiya! The names is Sarizzile.**

First story, it's about a girl named Haley who's human but see's a kid name Caine who's gorgeous but not human. He's a mythical creature and his parents are Bella and Edward. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1. The big goodbye.

Ok, First I hate the rents. Yes without them I would not be born. But by the time you're a teenager your supposed to hate your parents. So yeah I'm two years late but I at least have a reason to hate them.

Their the reason were moving!

My dad's job was relocated to a place called La Push, Washington. What kind of name is that?! It's like LA push you off the bridge. Ha ha I'll should remember that for later.

Oh! And to make this all so much better not only are we moving there but were driving there from Orlando. That's 3,285 miles, which will take 2 days and 1 hour in a 2004 charcoal Mitsubishi Endeavor with The terminator( mom) and Handy Dandy man (dad) hearing them argue about whether we should ask for directions or whether they should have left the dog. I have no liking for the dog, Not at all. It smells, I wash it; still smells. It's like her odor. Anyway if I had a say in this I would have left my little sister Allison. Mostly because she unlike my older sister Nicole doesn't drool is potty trained and lets me borrow her clothes. Not that I would want to borrow her clothes because she's two. But you get what I'm saying. My brother Josh is off at college doing god knows what with god knows what species. So we don't have to worry about him annoying the hell out of me.

Were leaving for the big move tomorrow. Today is the big good bye if you couldn't tell by the chapter's name.

"Haley! Wake up! It's already noon!" The terminator called, more like screamed from the kitchen.

"mhmmh let me sleeeep" My E carried a bit longer then I intended it to, So it sounded like I was a robot who said each E as though it was meant to be there.

Ugh! Have I mentioned how much I dislike my little sister?

I roll over so the sun doesn't creep through my shades and blind me. And much to my distaste is her, And her wet Disney Princess night dress.

"Morning Hawee" Her innocent voice tells me.

"Morning" I mumbled.

"How was your sweep?" She's a evil little creature. You know?

If you didn't know her you would think it's adorable and you'd probably goo goo , gaa gaa over her.

GAG ME!

"It was just fine" I grunted. Why couldn't I be the youngest? Oh I know. My parents wanted me to suffer. She got up a walked out of the room carrying one of my shoes, Likes it's a stuffed animal. I know, she's weird but that's why I'm supposed to love her? I don't know. But the demon baby left me, my bed and her urine. "EWWW! Mom Ally peed my bed AGAIN! I swear she's worst then Lemon!" I'd rather have Lemon as a sister then a dog. Now every morning I try to write something, doesn't really matter what.

It helps me get through the day. Some day I want to be a writer to entertain people who like to read about life but don't have one.( trust me, I'm one of those people.) Never taking a chance living life on the side lines. And yet when I write I have this incredible courage that only escapes when I'm typing.

Writing about love but never experiencing it, I'm not exactly the kind of girl who guys fling themselves at. I'm not the pretty geeky girl who doesn't see that she could could actually be the "it" girl if she wanted to. I'm about 5'7 and not skinny with the bleach blond hair and platinum credit card. I was born with perfect straight dark brown hair. As I got older that straight hair got curly to the point where ringlets had replace the sleek hair.

Too lazy to straighten it I left it. I got bored with the brown seeing all the pretty girls with their blonde highlights that I would color it from blonde, orange, light brown, dark drown to my present purple-ish maroon. I have big dark brown eyes that mother says that if you look close enough you could find the answer to everything; you just have to look hard enough. Now I'm fifteen so your prone to see pimple and blackheads. I have glasses but I don't like to wear them in public. Wearing shorts is something you'd wouldn't see me in unless I'm home. I've been told I'm pretty but never by the person you would like it to be.

Come to think of it I'm the exact opposite of the "it" girl. You read in stories that the girl who has no life finds a boy who is the popular guy and they really hit it off. So they go to some sort of function. Here she Is in this short, tight dress that would look disgusting on me. In all these teenage love stories these girls are pretty, smart, and SKINNY.

I guess that's why I had given up on love.

Writing about grief but never feeling it. Now that would be hard since I haven't really been through it . Yeah my dog died and my grandfather's but that was it.

We weren't really close. The only funeral was my grandfather's he died from a heart attack. I was about 8 and I went to touch his hand and it was like I stuck my hand in the freezer again. I didn't understand. I thought when you die, you'd still be alive in one way or another. I'd only met him once before; he gave my a ring and a harmonica that said "Golden Butterfly" With a little butterfly in gold imprinted right next to it.

He played beautifully. Once I got home I tried to play just like him to see if some how his skills would rub off on me.

As I think about that moment I see I tear drop forming on my skin. I let one fall , that's it only one. I've wasted to many Tears and time on it.

Think back to the present and I start typing away. The only sound is the keyboard and my ipod, The song "When we were Young" by The Killers fills my room. My fingering fly by each letter as though they were meant to be there for a reason.

Today's entry : Monday.

10:33 am

_So there's this girl. And i guess you can say she has everything, Both parents, loving brother and sisters, food, shelter ,clothing, And the best friends anyone would die for.But why does this girl feel like there's something more. She's not the kind of girl who thinks that a girls should only look for love, to get married and bare many many children. She's wants to be in the real world where there's adventures tragedies and happiness. So while the other girls fix their hair and talk about cute boys; she's the one who drifts off thinking about a adventure that no one would dare travel, that is except her.Her life is writing but what is there to write about if you haven't really lived, She could always write about things that only her alter ego would do, say or even accomplish.She's says that on her 16 birthday she wants to run away somewhere beautiful, peaceful, quiet. Could she really live in her car day in and day night?Would she like it?Are you kidding she loved it. Only her, her heartbeat, the music that pumps through her veins, And paper and pen to write down her journey's.Who is this girl?That's for you to find out._

"Haley I want you down here in 5 minutes if your not here your ipod will be Allies!"

How could a 2 year old have a ipod?

Maybe as a chew toy but that's it.

I didn't give my mother a reason to do so I ran down the stairs with my laptop in one hand and ipod in the other. We were leaving to the extinct town where there's plenty of land but not enough teenagers.

I had said goodbye to my friends weeks ago because I knew it would be too hard so I just got it over with( the crying that is) I cried for what felt like forever.

Even though It was weeks ago I still cried in the car while mom and dad finished loading the car.

Nicole said good bye to her best friends first she cried, they cried. Then she had stopped right in front of her boyfriend and stared all over again.

"Shh Shhh it's going to be okay. I want you to know that I love you. You are the first girl that I love and I will always love you. Don't you dare doubt that. As soon as I graduate in a couple of months I'm going to move over there and one day I will propose to you …" Blah blah blah blah Does she really believe him?

By the look on her face she did. But how?

Why?

"I love you too. And on that day you propose I will say yes."

WHAT?!

Did I just hear that?

Is she crazy?

Has she been brainwashed?

That must be it.

Too many sappy movies.

And yet there was a small, smaller then a grain of sand but it was there and it made me wish that I could someday have that.But how could I?

How I'd want that even though I wasn't the kind of girl people fell in love with. I was the best friend of the girl who everyone loved. She was, is and always be perfect. Even though she thought very little of herself. She was the girl who every guy wanted and every girl wanted to be like.

I'd become friends with her this year, and really hit it off. She lived 10 streets down from me. Now I have two best friends that are worthy enough to be mentioned right now. Cleo the girl I just mentioned and Charlotte . Now I've known Charlotte since 1s t grade and we've been best friends since the beginning. I don't even remember a special event that Charlotte wasn't in. She had those big brown eye where if you look there's some many questions floating in there and determination to find the answers. She Is beautiful to where you'd have to look away or it might burn. Her intelligence never ceases to amaze me. She's so creative and believes in what she thinks is right and no one could change that. With the memories we have shared, the times together, I might forget the date, what I wore, how my hair looked but I will NEVER forget them or the memories we shared. Now thinking about how I might never see them again bothered me and I hear my father say " we'll come back, Now you two stop crying ..please for me."

You two?

I turn to my side and see Nicole's shirt stained with those salty tear drops. "Save those tears to things that matter" The terminator says.

You've got to be fucking kidding me?!

You see we've lived here since I was pretty much a new born.

So leaving behind all of the memories and friends, our dead pets that we've buried in our backyard.

"Mom he was my first everything! Just because dad doesn't love you doesn't mean that love doesn't exist!" Sobbed Nicole.

I hope she knew what was coming for her.

Maybe a hand or a belt. Our parents never beat unless we deserved it. It would have to be severely bad if she would pull over and do it.

But we were on the highway. She wouldn't. Would she?

Mom's face lit up with anger, Jealousy and was it grief I saw?

"I …uh…..how…How Dare you?! What makes you think your father doesn't love me?"

"Because your love isn't like ours. It's the can't eat, can't sleep reach for the stars world series thing. Yours is who's picking the kids up? We need a new car. I'm pregnant after your dumb ass got drunk and didn't use a condom. Yeah mom we hear you." Nicole blurted who even realizing she said because she was blushing and had a apologetic face on.

My mom on the other hand was embarrassed that we had heard so much from pervious fights.

"That doesn't …mean ..I uh don't love your father. He has given me beautiful kids and has provided for us."

This I why I don't believe in love.

There's nothing around me to prove it. My parents have the kind of love that everyone has; you'd be sad if they died, but you don't feel like you've died and gone to heaven each and every time they touch you either by kissing you or accidentally touching you arm. Then again am only 15, But my parents are older and they got bored of waiting for true love so they married the closest thing to it. Like everyone, in my opinion.

Look around your school, Do you see the girls walking around saying to their boyfriend "Omg. I love you, I don't think I could live with out you, Me+You4EVA" The only problem Is that they've been dating a week. How can you love anyone in that short time. I didn't even love my little sister in that short of time. Plus a week or so later the couple has broken up and after a little while(like 4days) that person already has another boyfriend and their already saying the exact thing they said to the Ex that name and memories are already being replaced with her current love.

It's like true love doesn't exist anymore. Maybe I'm the only one that actually believes that "the L word" isn't something to take lightly. Who knows. Maybe I'll be the one to die alone, I'd have cats but I'm allergic. So I'll die all alone not loved and I've grown to accept it. I'm not the kind of girl who falls in love. Anyway so were in the car and the worst thing that could happen happened. So I have my Ipod on and I'm thinking about random things like will I be the only sophomore in the whole school. Cause that would suck. But it's most likely to happen.

**If you haven't noticed this is my first fan fiction.**

I love to read them but writing them is different( for me at least).

I'd love to know what you think.

:Ideas

:Changes

:Anything

* * *


	2. Hair

Chapter 2:Hair

Then all of a sudden I hear Ally say "oops!" Ohh god that doesn't sound good. And of course I sat in the middle seat so when I turned to my left I saw that she had bubble gum all over her face. Not only her but in my HAIR! There was a big wad of gum in my hair. It was sticky and smelled like watermelon. "MOM!! Ally put fuc….freaking gum in my hair!!" It was a good thing I stopped myself or else I would of gotten smacked. My mom thinks it's unlady-like to swear. But I say screw it. Girls can't do so many things just because were girls. And that's not fair. Were supposed to be equal and yet were not

"Pull over so I can jump off the highway!" You might think I'm over reacting but I've been growing my hair forever. It was right on my butt. With these ringlets. So yeah, I was pissed.

"I'm saw-wee Hawee." The spawn of the devil spoke.

The next comment made me mad.

" You see she's sorry. So you can't be mad at her. She didn't know."

Didn't know?! She is here on this Earth to ruin my life! She didn't know.

She's been planning this since she was in the womb.

Apparently the terminator saw how angry I was, so she said.

"Honey pull over at the next stop so we can get Haley's hair cut."

CUT?! Cut. Can't she just take it out?

Is cutting it necessary?

"Uh do I have to cut it cause I kinda like the gum look. It's like grunge with a twist."

They laughed. Why are they laughing? Is that a no?

"Sweetie, you can't just leave it."

Fine.

But I'm not talking to them till were at La Push.

I then turned my ipod on so loud that my ears hurt but could no longer think. I love when it's so loud that you can only listen to the words in the song. Nothing else exists but you and the music.

(Shake it by metro Station)

"_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front doorYour body's cold, but girl we're getting so warmAnd I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)Tonight your falling in love (let me go now)The feelings stirring me (here we go now)"_

I mouthed the words.

"_Now if she does it like this will you do it like thatNow if she touches like this, will you touch her right backNow if she moves like this, will you move like that (come on)Chorus:Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake ItShake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake ItShake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake ItShake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake ItShake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It" _By now I was dancing in my seat.

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stareWe're on the bed but your clothes are laying right thereAnd I was thinking of places that I could hideSo now you falling in love (let me go now)The feelings stirring me (here we go now)_

And singing out loud apparently because the next thing I know I'm being hit in the arm.

That's not appropriate for Ally. Plus were at the salon. Terminator said. Ohh great now this when people chop all of my hair off. I sluggishly walked out of the car and into the salon.

"Hurry Haley! They close soon" Mom yells.

The last time I looked at the clock it was noon when the hair incident happened I take a look again. 6 o'clock. Really?

Wow.

I haven't said a word since then.

6 hours. I don't think I have ever gone without talking while being awake. Even as a child I always had something to say whether it was the "sky is blue" or " I have to pee!"

I was at the front desk at the salon.

"Hello there. Welcome to Scissors, I'm…" I didn't catch her name I was too astonished that the name is scissors, It's like "Hey did you know that I couldn't think of a name to my shop so, since you cut your hair with scissors I thought it would be perfect."

I mean really, could you not think of anything better?

As I sat in those chairs that go up in down, the chairs where when you're a kid you love to go up the down and keep spinning until someone yells at you or you throw up. I was the unfortunate soul that threw up. As I pondered this middle-aged woman with daring dark brown hair with different shade of purple and blue hair in it.

It was beautiful. Amazing. Fantastic. Different. There were so many things to describe it. But there was one that everyone knew. It was not me. I didn't like to stand out. I hated having all eyes at me , staring at me or my "flaws" I might say. So I tried to stay "average. Normal, the same as every one else."

"Hi. My name Is Pixie. What's yours?"

Okay she was supposed to have a lame, Average name, but no it had to be cool and different like her.

" Haley". Was all I said.

I was the one who felt lame and very average around her.

"Cute name for a cute kid, I supppse."

I'M SIXTEEN! Ally is a kid she's the reason I'm here! Ugh!

I wanted to scream but all I did was nod.

" So Haley what do you want your hair to look like?"

Now this was going to be hard… for her that is.

" Average."

I wanted what everyone had.

Something normal.

"And what's average?"

"What everyone else has."

"Okay, remember you can't blame me if you don't like it".

"I'm sure if it's what everyone has I'll like it."

As she washed, dried and cut my hair I thought that a couple inches would be gone. Boy was I wrong.

"Since the gum was right below your shoulder I had to cut it all off."

What?! All? How much is all?

Am I bald?

I guess it was a bad idea to keep my eyes closed the whole time.

I slowly open my eyes to see my curly ringlets higher up and now from the top of my head all the way to where my hair ends.

I had some what of side swept bangs. They were there but curly.

I actually liked my hair.

I think I would of loved it, that is if I believed in love.

"Thank you Pixie, I like it very much."

"No problemo mate."

Must she use cool lingo with her cool Austrian accent?

I mean really, come on.

I went to leave her a tip But sher pushed my hand away.

"You remind me of my sister. And I would never make her pay for a hair cut."

"Really thank you, so so much."

"Just tell the lady I said Licorice."

I did as she said. By the way the ladies name was Jane. She had platinum blond hair With the blue underneath her head.

"Hey that would be…"

"Licorice?"

"Ahh, okay. Have a nice day."

"Ugh… thanks you too?"

Weird.

As I walked into the car I made Nicole sit next to Ally the rest of the ride home, La Push I would never be home again.

I heard plenty of "I like your hair, It's cute", And the one I "dreaded. Pweety hair Hawee."

Hours later the terminator was going on about how I'm being ridiculous for not talking

" Start talking or your going to forget how to."

Just to hear her shut up I pretended to be asleep.

"Mom shut up!! She's sleeping and quiet frankly your pissing me off!"

By now it was 12 or so in the morning so Ally was asleep.

So Nicole didn't get a lecture about swearing but she did get a lecture on what if Ally was up to here what she had said.

Dad was also sleeping, So when moms tired dad can drive.

We don't hear them fight and we don't have to pay for a hotel.

It's a win-win situation. But I'd only last about a 1 day now.


	3. The Dream

Chapter 3: The Dream.

That night I had a dream of a beautiful figure.

He walked around in a graceful pace. His eyes were glowing through the fog of Washington. I couldn't see his face, it was blurred. But I knew it was beyond words.

The scenery was in some kind of forest.

It was beautiful, even thought there was no sun; it still seemed to be bright and full of happiness.

The flowers around me were different. 

They were white with a magenta middle.

They were like this man, beyond words.

I wondered who he was, where he came from?

When I first arrived he wasn't there. And then out of no where there he was.

It's like he had super speed.

As if he knew who I was and he was waiting for me.

The beautiful creature spoke.

His voice was rough, but gentle. Husky but soft voice. 

"Haley."

I wanted him to say more.

Anything.

I didn't care if it was "Do you want extra ketchup on your burger?"

I just needed to hear his voice.

I NEEDED, not wanted, you want shoes but you need air.

That's how much I needed to hear it.

He was about to open his voice when I heard another. One I didn't want to hear.

"We're here. Haley wake up. WAKE UP!" The terminator shook me awake.

As my eyes slowly opened what I took in was amazing.

It was rainy day this late morning.

But since I love the rain it added to the beauty of the place.

The house which would be called my home was two story but the first story looked like it would only have one room in it. That would be my room. I had dibs on it.

The house was a off white with grey boarding. It's a average size, maybe bigger. There's four bedrooms and 3 baths. As I walked in I noticed the place was already furnished.

And with our stuff.

Did I sleep through everything?

Was I in a coma?!

Even though I knew I couldn't be in a coma I still felt like I had missed the whole moving process.

"Uh why Is our stuff already moved in?"

Dad must have been the only one who heard me so he said " We hired movers to put it up. Do you like it? Saves us the stress of doing it ,right."

"Uh yeah, okay. I'm going to my room."

"Kay, honey."

I could tell he was busy by the tone in his voice.

On the way to my room I thought I should stop by Nicole's room. 

But I stopped myself by the distant sobs that I could hear down the beige-ish walls of the halls.

I think my parents should hear what they have done to us.

I mean I'm glad that he got a promotion but we've left our family.

There's part of me that's kinda glad we left.

I felt as though everyday was the same. I like I had fallen into a routine without noticing it. This person got in a fight with this person about this. And everyday it would be the same.

I wouldn't eat breakfast, mom yells at me.

Don't eat lunch, friends yells at me.

Do homework, still fail.

Get home, and eat then sleep.

Wake up, and go on computer or read.

Have dinner, talk to parents then go to sleep.

And repeat all over again.

That was my life day after day.

I wanted something new.

And here I am.

Walking up the stairs to my room.

I walk into my room. 

And I started decorating my room. 

I loved the paint so I left it.

It was A dark blue and a darkish grey. Two walls of each.

Now for some reason I took out black paint and painted my ceiling and when It dried I painted silver stars on top of it.

When I was done it looked like the midnight sky.

As I put my dark blue with a grey and black lining bed sheets on I heard something making a lot of noise outside.

It was a vehicle. Probably belonged to a teenager. TEENAGER!!

They exist here!

I ran down the stairs to see if my mind was playing tricks on me, only to see a skinny, tall kid.

And when I say tall I mean like 6'3 or 6'4.

He had a very nice tan.

I don't know how, when I looked at the weather channel and Forks is supposed to be very rainy here.

He was rather…..big for a teenager.

His hair was very dark kinda like grease.

He smiled when he saw me.

Then being me I tripped… down the stairs.

And I would fell if he hadn't caught me.

"Uh thanks."

His voice was deep/

"No problem. Names Embry. You got one?"

"Yeah. It's Haley. Haley Thomas."

A whole hearty laugh came from him.

Had I missed something?

Is my hair sticking up?

I began to panic.

"You have two first names."

Ohh. Haha, That's make me feel better.

"So Embry, is there a reason you've stopped by? Or do you normally just walk into people homes and save them from falling then laugh at there names?

Again he laugh which made me see every single tooth he had.

"Your funny. Anyway your dad now works at my school and I want to say hi. So are you going to go to Forks High or La Push?"

"I'm going to attend Forks High so it wouldn't be awkward for me." His mouth made a shape of a "O".

"My dad's at the store, Since we just moved here we have no food. If you want you can stay here until he comes back."

I was ecstatic that were actually people my age here.

Or well 20 minutes from here.

"Ok."

And for about a hour all we did was talk about sports, school, friends, what we liked and what people here did for fun. Then he said "Tonight in La Push were having a bonfire and since you and your family are new you guys should and see what we do to have fun.

It'd be good for your dad to meet the people there. That's why I stopped by."

He looked at his watch And in a rushed kinda of voice he said "I gotta run." He smiled at that as though there was a inside joke behind it. 

He sat up from the floor where we were sitting while we talked .

"Okay see you later then."

Before I knew it he was out the door.

I had made a friend the first day here.

Which was surprising because I wasn't usually good at making friends with people back home.


	4. Bonfire

I decided that since it was pretty outside … at least for me.

I grabbed my Ipod and phone and walked out the door for a walk.

I no longer hear Ally screaming and Nicole crying. The birds chirping also fades as I increase the volume of my Ipod.

What I hear now is the soft playing of a guitar and calm lyrics of The Scene Aesthetic's song Beauty in the breakdown.

_Come on, take a step towards meSo you can figure me outI've been hoping and praying for a single wayTo show you what I'm all about_

_And I know, and I know this is the only way of pleasing the crowdsBut when this is over and done with and we walk awayThere should be no doubtsSo let's get a little closer nowLet's get a little closer now_

The place is beautiful here, I'll give you that. The building were not over populated here. The were trees everywhere. And I loved it.

_You say, you say that we're all tied upAnd wrapped around in useless, states of mindBut at the same time we're still youngWe have the time to realize that we were wrong_

_Come on love run with meGet the hell out of this townSo we can get a better feel for each otherI'll take you, back to, when youRemembered how you used toJust live your life a little for meTake the time to let it goStep away and watch me grow_

I felt like I was alone in the world. So I danced, not like swayed my arms but I full on danced with spins and everything._So let's get a little closer nowLet's get a little closer nowYou say, you say that we're all tied upAnd wrapped around in useless, states of mindBut at the same time we're still youngWe have the time to realize that we were wrongYou can stay if you want toAnd I write to you and tell you how you've always been so special to meYou can stay if you want to, and I'll tryYou can stay if you want toAnd I write to you and tell you how you've always been so special to meYou can stay if you want to, and I'll tryTo keep you close to me (x3)You say, you say that we're all tied upAnd wrapped around in useless, states of mindBut at the same time we're still youngWe have the time to realize that we were wrong_

I no longer felt like I was walking alone.

Like someone was there behind me.

I wasn't for sure so I turned as fast as I possibly could and saw….nothing. I must be going crazy.

I could no longer dance. I wanted to though I love to dance but when people weren't watching.

I decided to to walk back home since it was getting late.

As I opened the door I could hear my mother and father fighting about something or other.

I wanted to leave and go to La Push right now!

I walked up to my father and told him about he bonfire and how a student came to introduced himself and had invited us to the bonfire this evening while he was out shopping. I also said I was tired and out going to take a nap.

"Okay honey"

I walked up the stairs and into my bathroom which was across my room. The walls were white for the time being. I washed my face and put my hair in a ponytail and headed for my room.

With my ipod still attached I closed my eyes and fell asleep to Play radio play! Song I am a pirate, you are a princess.

_is there a hole in your heartor am i mistakeni can see your capillary veinsyou be the patient I'll be the surgeonjust like 1st grade on the playground all daysoon enough you'll hear the black top calling for youafter that there is not much else you can dohave you forgotten your placeI'm being sarcasticthat shit could kill a bus of kidswe have a good thingshe is a bad thingwhy would she want to break uswho would want to break ussoon enough you'll hear the black top calling your nameevery day your life will never be the samei am a pirate you are a princesswe could sale the seven seasbring back some presentsfor all the peopleeveryone will love us even Courtney will love us._

The same guy from my other dream was in this one. I was still walking outside with my ipod on. I felt like someone was there so I turned and I saw the angel. Staring at me with interested eyes. There was admiration in his eyes. How someone could feel that way about be was surprising an uprising at the same time.

I had a urge to look away incase he wasn't real and my eyes were playing games on me. I felt something touch my hand.

As I look up I see that the angel is right in front of me, so close I can feel his breath, the smell of it. Ohh how much I wanted to taste it.

Then he spoke again.

"Haley."

Oh God. His voice was sultry and I wanted nothing more then to never wake up from this dream. Ever. But of course everything good has to come to an end. But mine came way too fast.

I felt as though someone was near me. I open my eyes but nothing was there nothing proved to me that there was something or someone in my room. I look at my clock 8:43.

What?! I have to get ready and go.

I rundown stairs and only managed to trip twice. "Mom Dad Are you guys ready to go?"

"We're waiting on you!"

"Okay, I just woke up."

Once I got to my bathroom, I noticed my make-up running from sweat.

Was it from running up and down the stairs or my dream?

I didn't waste too much time on that question. I showered and changed into a new outfit. It was my All Time Low shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. I did my make-up to look bold but not over done. I let my hair hang in ringlets and walked out the door.

It took twenty minutes to get to La Push.

Mom, Nicole and Ally stayed at home. Nicole could of come but she's been crying ever since we left. It's quite annoying actually.

It's not like her life is over, but that's she thinks. She looks like a zombie. She does what she has to, but nothing more. She cries and hold her stomach like if she lets go she'll fall apart.

If that's what love does to a person, why do so many people want it? As we walk onto the beach all you call really see is the fire. With it's red, orange, yellow with the hint of blue at the top.

I love that hint, it like the brunette in a room full of blondes. It's different which makes it stand out more then any of the other colors. I see people laughing about a joke some said. Half eaten hot dogs in there hands and a few of them with beers attached to there mouths.

I saw Embry and he waved for me to come over by him. So I brought my dad for him to meet him and his friends.

"Hey Embry, this is my dad. Dad this is Embry, he's the one who stopped by while you were a the store."

"Oh, Hi Embry I'm Mr…"

"Thomas. I know you're the first teacher here that's not from the reservation. That I know of."

My dad went to get something to eat. So Embry introduced me to his friends but they all looked more like brothers to me. Cousins maybe. He pointed to a kid with short hair and a very pretty girl who were looking at each with loving eyes. That probably won't last too long.

I thought to myself,

"This is Quil and his girlfriend Claire."

"Hi, I'm Haley."

They both greeted me and Embry moved on to the next couple. "This is Paul and Kim." Now Kim was extremely beautiful and she was different, she wore band shirts that were cut up and holes in her jeans, so you can see her bright pink leggings. And Paul once again looked at her like he would go to the end of the Earth for her. Even as she stuffed her face with food the look never changed.

I said hey and Paul replied but Kim waved because her mouth was full.

As Embry moved on to the last couple I thought 'Jesus do they all have to be couples and what's with the glances?'

Now this couple was different. They were older.

And the man had more of a protective vibe then the others. And now I know why, his girlfriend was beautiful, probably the prettiest.

Before I greeted them Embry whispered in my ear.

"Don't stare at her face."

I didn't understand what he meant. Then I saw her whole face. There were three long scars on the right side of her face. One covered her mouth another her eye. I thought about it and she was still so beautiful I had to look away.

I whispered back "I had no idea someone could be so beautiful."

"Why, thank you." His reply made me laugh, but not just any other laugh it was a full on laugh. Which didn't stop until every eye was on me. I must of looked as red as the fire.

I leaned into Embry and said " I meant her."

Then Embry introduced me to Sam and Emily, she wasn't his girlfriend, she was his fiancé.

I spent that night talking to every one. I had a lot of fun laughing making jokes. These people were different then the ones in Orlando, they were easy to talk to. Then the guys had to go real quick. Probably the guys room.

So the girls decided to talk.

Since I was sitting next to Emily I decided to tell her something.

"Emily, I want you to know that you're the most beautiful person I've seen here. Probably ever." I laughed. I haven't even known her for 3 hours and yet I felt she needed to know.

I saw the tears building up in her eyes.

"Oh dear God, please don't cry I didn't mean to. I was just surprised by how pretty you are. Please don't cry….."

Then I heard it.

She was laughing. Laughing?

"It's ok. I was just touched. The comment made me happy, not sad." Then she hugged me. And not the one arm hugs it was a big hug that brought me comfort.

I saw the boys coming and I heard Embry say "Sam it looks like you have competition." Which leaded to a smack in the arm.

That made me laugh. And then I hear Emily say "Sam meet my new best friend!"

Then she told everyone what happened.

I could feel the heat coming off of my face.

I needed to go. And I needed to go right now.

But I couldn't just leave, they were my first friends here and I didn't want to ruin it but my face was probably as red as can be, what if they thought I was a lesbian? I'm not but I'd be red and then they would think I was.

What if the girl I think her name was Leah, what if she came on to me.

I mean she is kinda ……. Big. For a girl. And most guys. I dug my head into my knees and wanted to go, they were now making jokes and laughing. I felt horrible. The I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned I saw my dad "Honey, we should go. Tomorrow is your first day at Forks High School and I want you to get a good nights sleep." Ohh dad if I could ever love you more I just did. I waved to everyone and said goodnight. Then I saw Embry jog to me. "Hey, I wanted to wish you good luck on first day. Night."

"You too. Bye." I like having new friends. I like having friends period. I miss Charlotte terribly. I call her a lot. But it's not the same.

After a twenty minutes of my dad talking and me supposedly listening I started to think of my first day tomorrow. I wasn't like my sister Nicole she liked to be unnoticed. I on the other hand wanted people to see me, and yet at the same time I was really shy.

Nicole was loud and out spoken, but since the moved she doesn't really talk. So I can't wait till tomorrow. I had a weird feeling that something …….Big was going to happen.


	5. First Day

My mystery man was in my dream again, I was glad, happy, merry , joyful, delighted, ecstatic, elated, there wasn't enough words that described how I felt. Well there was one Love. I know, I know, my head screamed no! But my heart said "You know it's true." And I did. So here we are by the water sitting while watching the sun set. It was perfect. HE was perfect It was like i was a dirty mop compared to him. What would he want with me? Nobody ever wanted me. Sometimes I think my parents don't want me. So why would he? It like he can read my mind, "Haley your different then anyone. You see the world like it's supposed to be seen. But not how it's viewed by everyone else."

Awe, but I'm not skinny and pretty. Once again he answered my question with saying a word. "If you could only see yourself like I do. You'd be amazed There is not a word powerful enough to described your beauty in the dictionary. And I want you."

I was bawling by the time he finished. It was amazing,. He said I was beautiful. He could of just said your beautiful but no he had to make it the "perfect moment" of my life. And it really was.

He said he wants me! Me! Can you believe it. Too bad I'm dreaming, and there no guy like in the real world , at least he exists in my dream world. I wish he was real.

"Haley I am, and you will soon see how real I am. Just be patience."

I love how I didn't even have to talk and he could answer my deepest worries and concerns, like he's been through it.

You know the best part of my dream guy? He had a British accent. Ever since me and Charlotte find out how amazing London was we've wanted to go. We were going to this summer, but as you know I had to move away from my other half. And at night I still cry, until I exhausted from crying and I fall asleep.

She's the one person who I would want with me through my life.

I had gone to a flashback during my dream

**(start of flash back)**

It all started in first grade, when they met.

A little girl in braids came over to a little girl in pig tails and a dress.

"Who are you?" the little girl in braids said.

"Haley. You?" The little girl named Haley said.

"The names Charlotte. Put it there." As she stuck her hand out to Haley, she said " Put what there?".

Charlotte laughed and said " Do you wanna be my best friend?" Since Haley had no friends her she said yes.

And since then the were inseparable. Birthdays, holidays, weekends, events, before and after school, summer. They were no longer Charlotte or Haley they were Charlotte and Haley. But not she wouldn't want it any other way.

**(end of flash back)**

Then I heard the angelic voice speak " Please don't cry. I just wanted to know why you were always sad. I didn't mean to."

Then he gracefully came to me and press his tender lips to mine and said "Good Morning Sunshine."

I did just that. I looked at my clock and it said 5:30. Today the first day of school. I picked out a wine colored Crocheted tie back top and a pair of dark skinny jeans. I added and cute silver heart necklace to my outfit and converse. I left my hair curly as usual I added make up. And Nicole and I said good bye. Since I was 15 I couldn't drive by myself. And Nicole was flushed from crying so I didn't talk on the way. I'm scared to see what happens And yet I can't wait! As we pulled into the parking lot there was a lot of old, rusty cars except there were three cars that were…. Let's say not old and rusty, a red convertible, a really big jeep and a silver Volvo. Nicole had the Endeavor since mom is going to be watching Ally for the time being we get to drive it to school. The three cars were all next to each other. The people there were talking, laughing and then I saw it. They were beautiful, just like there cars. Makes sense. We have a average car, and were average people. I'm probably below average especially compared to these 7 people. One was…..big and burly he had brown curly hair and had his arm around what I think is his girlfriend she was tall and beautiful, probably the prettiest person I've ever seen. She was blonde and skinny, hey look at that. The next couple was the exact opposite. The girl reminded of a pixie or fairy without the wings her hair was short and dark, she looked very hyper mostly because she was bouncing in place. Her boyfriend was blonde and he had a very cultural facial appearance. Now off to the side and a another couple, it looked like a new love to me. He had bronze hair and perfect bone structure. His girlfriend was very pretty, she looked really nice. She looked the most average out of all of them but still prettier then anyone else I've seen here so far. Maybe this is the school for pretty people. Wow. I'm really going to stand out here. And the last guy in the group was by himself. He looked like he was searching for someone. He was gorgeous! He has a dark brown medium skater-ish hair and he looked absolutely perfect. I just wanted to put my hands in his hair and….OH! I need to get a hold of myself. I don't know who he is and what he's like.

The bronze haired boy whispered something in this gods ear, then all of a sudden his head whipped around and he was looking straight at me!! His locked his gaze on me and I started to freak out but I couldn't look away, His eyes were so familiar. But where had I seen them ? We were still looking at each other when I noticed that the rest of the gang was staring at me. I looked away and ran to my first class, which was Music Appreciation in building 3 room 5. I looked to see what building I was in and I saw it was 1. Now how do I get to 3?

It took me about 10 minutes to find my class and by then class had started, so when I walked in every eye was on me. I went to the teacher and he showed me where to sit. The last desk has two seats and one had books on it. I figured they were in the bathroom. As I sat down the door opened and I saw him!! The beautiful one here in the class room. Hopefully he wanted to see the teacher and go back to his class room. No such luck I heard the teacher Mr. Umm Teacher "Nice for you to join us, Aiden".

AIDEN!! I love that name.

I must have had a heart attack. All he did was nod to the teacher and walk to his seat. But which seat was his? I hope it wasn't by me. I was sweating too much and I bet my heart sound like a bomb about to explode. But of course I looked around and saw that there was only one empty seat. The one next to me!!

As he sat down, my heart went in over drive. The I heard him chuckle. Can he hear my heart? No, he couldn't. Mr. Teacher put "the West Side Story" on and I thought about Aiden of course well I noticed that his eyes were a clear topaz, I also noticed that all of his posse had the same color eyes. I mean it's not like when you see a bunch of people with brown eyes, because there the dominate gene, But topaz is different.

It's like seeing a group of people with purple(violet) eyes.

It's rather odd. But I'm promising that I won't interfere. I look at my desk and there was a piece of paper the said " Concentrating pretty hard aren't you? It causes wrinkles, you know? My name is Aiden by the way. What's yours?" I ugh can't remember my name. I CAN'T REMEMBER MY NAME! How could some one forget that important detail in there life? I'm sure if I was standing my knees would give in. I know it for a fat because I'm sliding out of my chair. I was about to fall to the ground but a pair of strong arms grab me. They were cold. Like I stuck my hand in the freezer. I felt light headed.

"I can't breath." I heaved. He voice was fading by me passing out. "I need to take her to the nurse!"

He walked out. And laid me on a near by bench. I had passed out. And my sweet, sweet angel was there. "Haley are you alright?"

Ohh I am now. He laughed. It was mesmerizing "You need to wake up" NO! I want to stay here with you. I think I love you. He smiled as far as his mouth would allow. "Please wake up, I'll still be here when you sleep tonight."

Promise. "Forever".

I unfortunately woke up to see that same smile the angle had on Aiden's. "How you feeling?" "Better. Someone in there sprayed too much perfume and it made me feel light headed." I said and I looked into his eyes and I saw contentment, happiness and adoration in those beautiful topaz eyes. His face was close to mine.


	6. My Hero

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story, I'm glad you liked it. I like reviews they make me happy and update sooner. If you have any ideas please tell me. I got a review asking if Embry imprinted on Haley and no he didn't but he will and this is the chapter where she sees a group of people who are odd. I didn't get to finish the day but i will. i have school. **

**Please review!**

**-Sarizzile6693 :**

* * *

We still had the same intense gaze when the bell rung. Not until people were running to their next class did we move.

We walked back to our class and I got my stuff, and headed toward the door once again. I saw Aiden and we looked into each other's eyes once more and I went towards my next class which was drivers ed. I prefer walking alone I can listen to my ipod. It makes class go by so much batter, I can concentrate. Music is the beat to my heart, it can make me sad, happy, energetic, content, angry. It controls my moods. I look at the black board and see that I wasn't driving today so I'd be in study hall. I decided to write my journal for today.

**May 20,2008**

**Why does she walk around feeling like she's in a world of robots and she's the only human? Like puppets being played by their masters. Every move already planned. Once in the trance could you ever wake up and decide to go the that is not comfortable to you? To take the undecided road.**

I figured since I was done with that and it was the first day that I'd take a nap. I wanted to see my sweet angel, I had missed him. This dream was different then the others my angel was there but the vibe in the air was something I didn't recognize at first. It was love. We didn't have to say anything and at that moment looking into each others eyes I couldn't think about anything other then him, me, US. Then he told me" Haley, I'm not supposed to do this but I love you. I want to know everything about you, the things you regret. Everything that you've thought of. So I want you to know whom i am." And with that his blurred face became crystal clear.

He was Aiden, HE is Aiden.

The funny thing was that I wasn't completely shocked. I found comfort when I was with him today. But what I didn't get was I had the dream about him before I had even met him. How was that possible? His voice came out like he was nervous "Are you mad? Do you not want to see me?……" No. No! It's the exact opposite. I'm glad I didn't have to talk for him to hear me. It was easier. If only it was real. If only you really cared. Ugh! "I can be. Go to the pond by your house the one you had a dream of and think about whatever you want. Think of me, if you want." And with he was about to kiss me but he whispered in my ear " The bell is going to ring in 30 seconds." And I woke up to that ringing bell. My other classes were excruciating. Forks High School was behind compared to the school's in Orlando, So I snuck my head phone in my ear and listened to

" The Ting-Tings, Shut Up and Let Me Go.

_Shut up and let me go This hurts, I tell you so For the last time you will kiss my lips Now Shut up and let me go Your jeans were once so clean I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met _I had began moving my head form side to side and humming the words. I couldn't help it. The beat was so jumpy. _Now oh so easily your over me Gone is love It's you that ought to be holding me I'm not containable This turns up it's not sustainable _I asked if I could go to the library, since we weren't doing anything interesting. I got my pass and left the room_I ain't freakin' I ain't Fakin' this I ain't freakin' I ain't Fakin' this I ain't freakin' I ain't Fakin' this Shut up and let me go Hey! Shut up and let me go This hurts, but I can't show for the last time you had me in bits Now Shut up and let me go! For fear of living in regret I changed this one when we first met Now oh so easily your over me Gone is love It's me that ought to be moving on You're not adorable I was something unignorable. I ain't freakin' I ain't Fakin' this I ain't freakin' I ain't Fakin' this I ain't freakin' I ain't Fakin' this Shut up and let me go Hey! _I was going down the stairs and I jumped around the corner to see. Aiden watching me amusingly, I could feel my face go so red I could be the new school colors. Blood red and purple-ish brown(from my hair)_Oh love, hold this. hey Shut up and let me go This hurts, I told you so For the last time you will kiss my lips Now Shut up and let me go Hey! _

The song had ended and my face hadn't gotten any lighter.: I uh .. Didn't know anyone was there." God can I sound any geekier. He laughed. "I'm sure you couldn't hear anything your music I extremely loud that I can tell what song was on and hear the lyrics perfectly. Oh and Great DJ is a good song too." He knew The Ting Tings?

"Yeah, that's good too. I would of taken you for a rap kinda guy." He gave me a sly smile and leaned back crossed his arms and pouted. HE POUTED! "Homeboi, Fo' real you don't think I like my brother's music? I gotta respect a brotha. Hoes before Bros."

I started to laugh so hard I almost fell but since I was caught in time I didn't have to worry about meeting the mean cement ground with my face. Mine face was so close to his as he pulled me up I could see the dimples he had on his face. He was still so cold. It was comforting. "That's the second time you've saved me today. I'm starting to think it might be your new job." Under his breath he said " I don't mind." I was doing hurdles, dancing and jumping around in the inside and on the outside I just smiled as far as I could. He returned it with a crooked smile. I'm glad he was still holding me because my knees went wobbly for a second. I hope he didn't notice. " I uh……It's Bros before Hoes." I started to laugh again because he had such a puzzled look on his face. Once he joined in he wrinkled his nose and said " Oh, well every time I hear Rap my IQ drops 3 points." " Well lucky you mine drops 5 points." Oh god I love his smile. "So where you heading to?" He said. Where ever your going. " Um the library." He smiled "Me too. We could walk together unless you want to dance there." He laughed and I had to join in , He just dazzles me. We started walking and occasionally we'd brush up against each other and I could feel the electricity between us that sent a wave of shivers down my spine each time we touched. "Are you cold?" And before I could answer he wrapped his arm around me. AROUND ME! As we entered the library, (let me tell you I would have never found it with out Aiden it was up stairs. I've never had a library up stairs before.) everyone's eyes were on us. The girls were filled with envy and the guys with confusion. I'm not surprised, I'M CONFUSED! I saw Aiden talking to someone, a girl. I felt the green monster creep up out of me, I quickly walk to a empty desk I the back put my stuff down and went looking for a book. . I read to much for my own good, Sometimes I can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality. I believe in ghosts, goblins, witches, vampires, fairies, werewolves, Elks, Princess, Princess, Dragon the lists go on and on. And yeah they people say there's no proof that there real well there's no proof that there not either. I wasn't paying attention on what I was doing, and I bumped into a girl. There girl I saw this morning, The girl with chestnut hair. " I'm so sorry I was looking for books and sometimes I forget where I am and who's around me." She looked at a book I had Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte, I could she had read it her face glowed.

"Uh do you like this book?" She smiled warm heartedly. "Yes, It's my favorite book. You should read it. But beware when you do you will no longer…" "Be in this world I will be in 1800's. I know. I read a lot." We must have been there talking about books we've read for 10 minutes before Aiden walked over. Of course he's walking to the girl. But when he passed her and came over to me I was speechless. "Haley this is…"

"I'm sorry my name is Bella, Nice to meet you Haley." Bella and Aiden exchanged looks like something was going on, something I wasn't part of. "Yeah you too. It's nice to meet someone who reads just as much as me. To the point where you don't know what's real and not." Now they were both interested in what I said. "Like what?"

"Like mythical creatures. People don't believe there real but I do. I've read to many books to think anything different." There eyes were drifting on like they were thinking something. Then Aiden spoke "That's the best thing I've heard in a while." Then he smiled that perfect smile.

**Tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Ohh, If you didn't know while she dreams the angel can read her mind. So she doens't have to speak.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**-Sarizzile6693:**

* * *


	7. Lalalala!

**Hey.**

**Sorry i haven't updated in awhile. Yesterday was my birthday June 6.**

**So i want MANY MANY reviews. : I want to say thanks to my bestie Gabi she gave me ideas.**

**Hope you like it. I might have another chapter either tonight or tomorrow.**

**-Sarizzile6693**

* * *

Then she said "Well I got to go to lunch. I'll see you in there." We said our goodbyes to her. She was nice, I like her. Because of her I can't wait to read my new book. I went to check it out and the aid gave me a evil glare and I didn't know why until I saw Aiden behind me with a big smile on his face "Why hello Brittany have you met Haley? She's new here." By the look on her face when he was talking made me think she was thinking inappropriately about him, her face just read "While you speak to me I'm picturing you naked." I couldn't help but to giggle. Which woke her from her trance. She then mumbled "Hi Haley." I can tell she wasn't even looking at me she was looking at him. She handed me my book and I signed my self out and walked out the door. I saw that kids were walking to lunch so I decided to follow them to see if that was my lunch time. I noticed a few faces but I couldn't give you any of there names. I walked in and saw it was small not like in Orlando but I shouldn't being comparing it because this is definitely NOT Orlando.

I usually sit with my friends but since I was new I had none. But then I saw Nicole walk in. I love that we have lunch together. I motioned for her to come over and she got her lunch and sat down. I don't eat lunch or breakfast it's way too early for me. After a few minutes a bunch of people came and sat around us. They invaded us with questions that were ridiculous like "If we were in the witness protection program because we saw a murder, Is our dad a spy and he got held hostage". There is definitely something wrong with these people. If it were true we still wouldn't answer them. The people ask how we liked our classes. They knew just about everything about us name, age, grade everything.

Then I saw Aiden looking around, my heart starting racing, he's beautiful and maybe he likes me. No he can't, he was just being nice. Since it's my first day. And yet I hoped it was a lie and he did like me.

The bronzed haired boy whispered something to him and his eyes met mine_. _I thought my heart was going to jump out right in front of Nicole's tray. He smiled and wouldn't look away. I had no choice but to look at Nicole's food before I passed out.

How did that bronzed hair boy now where I was? His back is to me. One of the girls saw me looking at the group said " Ahh, the Cullens beautiful aren't they? Too bad they're all "together"." Nicole was confused. "What do you mean together?"

"Well you see the Big curly haired boy is Emmett his girl friend is the model looking one next him her name is Rosalie. Now the other blonde is Jasper his girlfriend is Alice she's the little one. The last couple is the bronzed haired one his name is Edward and his girlfriend is….." "Bella. She's nice." They all had a bedazzled look upon there face. "You know her? They don't talk to anyone but there own group." "Ohh, I bumped into her in the library. She recommended a book for me to read." It's like they didn't know what a book was. The girl continued "Anyway the last boy in Aiden, he's single…." I didn't hear anything else. That's why every one wants him. He's single and the others are happily together. The Cullens hmm. How are they dating if there all a Cullen? I decided to ask and a different girl said "Edward and Alice are related there parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen they adopted Rosalie and Jasper when they were little and they found Emmett hitch hiking when he was 14 years old. As for Aiden the were visiting England and he was living in a dumpster and decided to take them in. As you can see they have a lot of money now. Carlisle's a doctor, one of the best and very handsome too. SO now they've all paired up well almost all." She looked at him and said "Haley, Aiden staring at you."

I started bushing._It's my first day. It's my first day. Tomorrow everything will be different. He will be after a different new girl tomorrow. God I hope not. _

The looked at the odd Cullen family. They didn't eat. None of them and yet they bought food. _Maybe they weren't hungry, plus it not like they can't waste money. Why are all these girls talking about how rich they are? I mean they're people too. Even though I have never seen anyone as pretty as them Ever. Wait she forgot to mention how Bella got to be in the family._

"What about Bella?"

The girl named Maddie I think, rolled her eyes "Oh her well I she's not as important. I mean I'm totally prettier……. "_No my deformed cat is prettier then you, Bella is gorgeous._

"Anyway I heard her mom was in a car accident and Esme was the Godmother so she move in about a year ago. Edward and Bella are both into music, art, and smart stuff"

_W__ow, smart stuff seriously she can't think of anything more intelligent. They seem like the perfect couple. They all do. _I looked over at Aiden and he looked so lonely, not in a sense that he by himself but he had no one to enjoy life with, to share with. To tell every secret and every wish to. I could be that person, I want to be that person. I thought about what it would be like if we were together. I felt as though I had a goofy grin on my face and by the look on Aiden's face I was. I blushed. I have done that a lot today. And I'm not the type that blushes. I have a feeling that's about to change. The bell brought me back to reality. And I walked to my next and last class because it two class periods. I had a feeling that something bad was coming. I looked at my schedule and saw it was cooking. I had cooking!! I can't. She shouldn't let me. I could kill myself or worse someone else. I could burn down the school. I walked as slow as possible to try avoid as much as the class as I could. But when I walked in I handed my slip to my teacher to sign and she said "Why don't you tell us what you think about cooking."

_Uhh, she's going to hate me after this but I hate lying, I'm good at it and if it's helps someone I will._

" I hate it and try to avoid at all possible costs. Leave me to wash dishes or write recipes but please don't let me cook!" I was begging before she raised her hand to stop me. "Nonsense, everyone can cook." She had a stuck up face.

"No offense but I can't. I burn water. I wish If there was a way I could live without eating I would, but there isn't." I could tell she was frustrated with me so stood there and I heard that favorite British accent I love. My eyes flew open to reveal Aiden there talking to Mrs. Crocker._ I wonder if her first name was Betty? Haha._

"Mrs. Crocker, I think Haley should be paired with me since I can teach her to cook since I have learned from the best" She blushed this 90 year old saggy boobs teacher blushed, and it was hilarious. Then he gave her the crooked smile and what doubts she had were long gone.

She put her self back together " Oh alright. Miss Thomas this is Mr. Cullen and he will be your partner." _Oh my God. Why can't I have gym, I mean I hate gym but I would hate to kill Aiden on accident trying to cook. This is going to be horrible. _We walked over to our little kitchen which was number 6 it in the corner where no one could see or hear us. There was no window by ours. The kitchen was cute but small so it might be hard to get around with both of us using it.

I could see Aiden looking at me in the corner of my eye. "So uh what are we making? I overheard that we can make whatever we want. So I say cereal."

He chuckled "Yes we can make what we choose, and no we're not making cereal because that is too easy. But we can make something that doesn't need to bake so you can help." _It's pointless it doesn't matter if it doesn't need to go in the oven I can still stab him or myself. Especially with all the what'em ma call its forks, spears, tongs, apple cutters, Knives! _

"How about you cook and I clean?" he started to grab the recipes. So he just ignored me. I have no choice but to work

"I don't want to kill you!" I half screamed. Luckily no one heard me.

He looked puzzled. "What?"

"I horrible at cooking, and I don't to explain to people that killed you trying to cook something. Every one will hate me and I could live knowing that I kill someone."

He smiling by the time I finished. " I doubt you could kill me." He giggled. Aiden giggled. So we made a cereal cake it looked delicious. "So you want some?" I handed him a plate. " I don't eat the food I make. Bad luck." _Is it bad luck for me? _"It's edible, I swear." I crossed my heart.

Before he said anything the day was over and the bell had rung. My first day over and I had two weeks until summer. I couldn't wait.

I went outside and looked for Nicole and the car but I saw neither. I looked at my phone and saw a old text message that I got while in Home Economics but decided no to read.

_Hey Hale, I had to leave school. I couldn't take it. I thought I could but I can't. I'm not ready. I'm sorry. Dad said he'll pick you up around 6:00. You can go to the library. You know catch up. -Nikki._

Seriously catch up? It's my first day. There's nothing to catch up on. I looked around and saw that no one stays here long. The only cars probably belong to staff or kids in extra curriculum activities or detention. I headed for the Library once again. I had a feeling that I would be here a lot lately. I walked in and saw the librarians doing extra work, putting away books and checking in books. I sat myself in the back in a oversized comfy brown chair. This was it. This was my chair. I opened up my book and began reading it. This one was called Crank by Ellen Hopkins. It seem like I was there. It always does but this was so real. Like it could happen unlike the love stories that make you search for the crappiest person who you think will be your Romeo to you Juliet, your Luke to you Lori Leigh, your Harry Potter to you Ginny Wesley, even Anakin Skywalker

to you Princess Leia. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed Aiden right across from me, looking at me. I thought all the Cullen cars were gone. Apparently not.

"Hi Aiden. Do always stare at people while they read?" He smiled I'm beginning to need that smile to survive., "Do you always think so deeply while you read?" I laughed. "And no, I don't stare at people. Only you." I think I need my ears checked maybe I can get a CAT scan. My head could be doing something too. They were ganging up on me. That had to be it. "Haley, did you hear me? Are you ok? You look pale." _Oh God please please don't let me pass out in front of him. He might try to take me to the nurse , what if he can't pick me up?! Ok Haley your going to get yourself together. Now. Now! NOW!_ I could feel my eyes betraying me they were getting heavier and heavier to keep open. I didn't want o see my angel I had him in real life. As I slowly began you re-gain control I noticed I wasn't on my chair anymore. I was being carried. I could feel the cold air under me. But who was carrying me. A wrestler? Football player. "Haley, Hey I thought you were gone for a second.' _That can't be. It's Aiden. He's carrying me. _"Aiden?"

"Yes." I thought I heard him whisper so lightly "Yes, Love." It was so quiet I could have been making it up, and yet I don't care it was the happiest day. Instead of taking me to the nurse he took me to the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" My voice came out weak. "Shh, your going to be alright but when you fell you hit your head. So I'm taking you to the hospital my father works there."

_Ohh ok._ I was starting to feel woozy. "So meeting the father on the first date. Huh?"

He looked confused. "This is a date?" _Oh MY God! Let me die right now. Strike me with lightening. _"I uh…… well…. You see….I thought……." I was caught off. "Okay this is a date but movies will seem like heaven compared to this." When I looked up at him he smiled. My eyes were getting heavier and he could see that.

"Sweet dreams my Love." I KNEW IT!! He did. He called me Love. It's a good thing I'm unconscious or once again I would of embarrassed myself in front of Aiden.

The next thing I remember is I awoke in a unfamiliar room. _Why am I here? I this doesn't look like my room. _I then remembered that Aiden was taking me to the hospital which this did look like. Cold, disinfectant, dark. There was a smell. That hospital smell that made me nauseous. _Do my parents know I'm here? If they do are they mad, freaking out? Is Ally here? What about Nicole? _As the door opened I hoped it was Aiden but to my luck it was a nurse with a needle the size of Taiwan.

"Excuse me, Your not sticking that in me!" I said as politely as I could.

"You see me and needles were in a relationship awhile ago. And then it was a off and on thing. Then it wanted to be something more but I couldn't handle it. I don't need him back in my life. I can finally walk around with it in the past." The woman looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. The she came real close to me and said this is for the man next to you. But don't worry I won't tell a word." She smiled.

I looked at her name tag. "Thank you, Dawn. If there anything I can do to repay I would gladly do it."

With a nod she left.

I'm glad no one was around to hear. I would be in HUGE trouble. It was in the past and I wanted it to stay there….. Forever.

As I closed my eyes I heard a man screaming. _I'm glad that it was him and not me._ But hearing him scream made me wish I was the one in pain not that man I don't even know.

I wanted Aiden here next to me by my side. I heard something move close by to me.

When I had enough energy to open my eyes I saw Aiden sitting there next to me.

"We need to talk." _Oh god no, no no no no no. Please not that cheesy line._

"Uh yeah….what do you want to talk about?"

"It's not that I want to, I have to. Please remember that."

"Okay what's going on? Your starting to freak me out!" _Maybe he's in trouble with the mafia? Wait it's Forks what kinda of mafia would there be? The Librarians who hunt you down if you have a late fee._

"I shouldn't see you anymore." How I wanted my wish to come undone.

But I guess I should have been careful incase it came true, which it did.

_When did he start seeing me?_

"Why? I don't understand. Is it me?"

_I knew this day was going to come but not now. I didn't even have a chance._

"It's not safe for you Haley, And If anything were to happen to you I could never forgive myself. This happened with Edward and Bella. The ending wasn't easiest way to go." He continued to ramble practically to himself. His eyes were glazed and he was focusing on something out of reach .

"Aiden nothing is going to happen to me. I promise. But if you just don't want me.."

His faced showed anger "Don't you ever think I don't want you. I do. I truly and deeply do. But I'd rather have you safe then…" Now I was mad. "What then happy? Because I mean we haven't even tried."_ It's my first day. Haha it's so hard to believe but I talk to him as though he's my angel that I've been talking to for days. He seems to talk to me that way too. Oh God, is he what I think he is?_

On our way to Washington I was reading a book called "The Gifts Of Immortal Creatures" there was a chapter about vampires and how there were some that were special. They had different abilities then others. Mostly passed from their human life's.

Like if you were a bookworm. you could remember things and say out loud the whole book from memory. The thing about vampires is they are beautiful, graceful and there voice is like a melody so they can reel in there "prey". Since they are not alive technically they're pale. Which reminded me of the Cullens. All of them. As though they were a cult, pack, gang, for some reason it felt more like family. _Am I sitting in front of a vampire?_ I thought they couldn't come out during the day? And what about there red eyes?

I'm sure contacts couldn't cover them up. When I woke up from my daze I saw that there was a note.

**Haley,**

**You looked like you concentrating really hard so I just wanted to say I'm sorry. But if I could I would be there by you, sitting next to you smelling your coconut conditioner with your Apple spray. I have a secret that is unforgivable. Which makes me undeserving of you. One day you might understand why I've done what I have. **

**Forever,**

**Aiden **

I must of read it a billion times. And each time I cried until I had no tears left. Then once they filled up I read it again. I don't know what time it was but I haven't moved since I found the note. I probably wouldn't have either if it wasn't for Dawn who must of heard me crying or someone ratted me out. I bet it was Aaron, traitor I didn't say a word when he was swearing like a sailors mom(who do you think the sailor learned it from?) from the Huge needle going in his ass.

Dawn came and sat on my bed and held me. Shushing in my ear she said "Baby girl, it's going to be alright. I promise you. It's alright." It's like I was her daughter. I liked it. Since my mom had Ally don't get this much. Don't get me wrong I love Ally and my mom. But this felt real.

I just laid there and cried until my eyes were swollen and puffy. Dawn looked at her watch and jumped up. "Honey, it's your checking out time. I'm so sorry you just reminded me of my daughter. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine really. It was comforting and Mrs. Rivers thank you."

And with that I went to the bathroom, changed and we left. The next couple of weeks I had a smile plastered on my face. And I think it was stuck.

* * *

**Here you go. Review tell me what you think. **

**:  
**

* * *


	8. The thing behind the bush

* * *

  


* * *

  


**Disclaimer: I own Haley and Aiden.Yah!! But not the other Cullen. :**

**Okay, i spent most of the day writing this. There was a Tornado here and there was nothing else to do. I had writer block for a good while. Hope you like it. I want reviews. I didn't get any for my birthday which made me sad. :**

**I'll let you read now. **

**-Sarizzile6693**

* * *

And I think it was stuck

And I think it was stuck. But my mind was searching for the answers to my questions about the Cullens. I've noticed that three of them have been missing for a couple of days Jasper, Bella and Edward. And when it's sunny they supposedly go "camping" but it doesn't make sense unless they couldn't go out in the sun. Like vampires. I know I sound crazy. And the only one who would believe me is Charlotte. She's just like me and the complete opposite of me at the same time. We've been reading "fairytales" as you might call it for years. Give us a breed and we can tell you everything about them. The real stuff not vampires sleep in coffins or garlic would save you from them but they are just like us in many ways except minor details like they live forever, they don't sleep, eat, use the restrooms like us. They can also have powers. And to survive they drink blood. One reason why I hope I was wrong about all of this. I want them to live and die. To eat and drink (water that is) to be able to love……. Me well for Aiden to love me that is.  
Once again I think of him, his face, hair, smile, laugh, voice oh god that voice, his British accent. It drives me crazy. And yet a part of me wants him to a vampire. To be able to spend eternity together. Ah! He doesn't even like me! You heard him. We can't be together! Maybe it was just an excuse. I mean who would want me? I don't even dream anymore. It's just a big white room and me trying to run, run somewhere to find someone and I wake up exhausted. I grab my Ipod and run down the stairs. Dad's in the living room watching a commercial. "Hey Dad, I'm going to go for a walk I have my phone, Bye!" I leave before he replies not caring what he says. I walk over to my bridge. It's not what you'd called beautiful but that's what makes it beautiful. No one uses this bridge anymore. It's been closed off since a new one was built. I found it the first day we moved here, I was walking Lemon and she got off her leash and ran here. I heard the first couple of lyrics to Hellogoodbye- two weeks in Hawaii.

'You've got your airplane  
And I've got the plain air of here  
You're gone, I've gone insane  
Oh when will you reappear?  
I'm just some new kid  
Who can't get his mind off of you  
And I know that it's stupid

Why does every song have to remind me of him?

'Cause you've got Hawaii  
and I've gotten no letters from you  
I should stop whining  
'cause it's only been a day or two  
I don't know what you did  
but you got me to fall for you  
And I know that it's stupid'  
Have I fallen for him? Like really fallen? Oh god! Maybe I have. But were talking about me not Nicole. I don't know how to deal with this. Ugh!  
I ended plopping down on an empty sidewalk to wait and watch the sun set I have a good 50 minutes of waiting... I sit for a couple of minutes and I hear a loud base playing. And I knew it wasn't mine because I put mine on pause. Then the bushes start moving. Oh my god. Please be a bunny rabbit. Please………  
"H..Hello? Is anyone there?" I walked up to the bush. God what the hell is wrong with me? I'm supposed to run away from the bush not to it.  
As I moved the bush slightly I saw a dancing Aiden. But he looked different.  
Since the sun hadn't set yet it was still sunny out. He glittery. Like he showered in glue and swam in diamonds. I can clearly hear the lyrics of We The Kings -All Again For You.

I couldn't sleep last night  
I walked alone  
On the beach  
Where we always used to go  
When we couldn't hook up at home

He started to sing. It was beautiful.  
"I thought of you  
And the time we jumped the fence  
Pool-side, stripped down  
We dove right in  
And the cops chased us again

When you were mine  
You know...

We had it all in front of us  
You were the one  
I was in love  
But you always hurt  
the one you lost  
I couldn't get enough

Now I couldn't help but sing too. In fact seeing Aiden dancing made me want to also.

You were everything  
that's bad for me  
Make no apologies  
I'm crushed...  
Black and blue  
But you know  
I'd do it all again for you

Today, dressed up  
In designer drugs  
Dedicated to the one  
I'll always love  
The one who really messed me up

I let you take the wheel  
And the driver's seat  
Strapped in  
So you get the best of me  
Now what's left are the memories

When you were mine  
You know...

We had it all in front of us  
You were the one  
I was in love  
But you always hurt  
The one you lost  
I couldn't get enough

You were everything  
That's bad for me  
Make no apologies  
I'm crushed...  
Black and blue  
But you know  
I'd do it all again for you

I am standing in the ocean rain  
Rough and ready  
For your deadly game  
I've got nowhere else to go

We had it all in front of us  
You were the one  
I was in love  
But you always hurt  
The one you lost  
I couldn't get enough  
He was still in his world. I was unnoticed and grateful for it. I had missed him. More then anything else. I began dancing and as the last cord played he turned and saw me. Why am I so nervous that he's looking at me?  
Maybe it's the fact that I know what he is. Nope this was butterflies. And I welcomed them. Still shocked he kept singing the words. Staring at me I kept singing too.

"You were everything  
That's bad for me  
Make no apologies  
I'm crushed...  
Black and blue  
But you know  
I'd do it all again for you  
(You know I'd do it all again for you)  
(I swear I'd do it all again for you)"

I kept staring for a couple of minutes. Thinking of what to say I'm guessing. After a moment he said "It's not what it looks like."  
As I just stood there I thought. Ah hahaha. I just got the "It's not what It looks like. I swear line. How am I supposed to bring up the whole I know you are a vampire thing?

"Aiden, hi. I haven't really talked to you lately. How are you?"  
He looked at me and stared. He looked into my eyes, into my soul. I could feel it. This bugged me because I have no soul. I sold to be with Aiden but he didn't want me. I wanted him to be a vampire to kill living people so we could be together. I didn't deserve to have a soul for thinking that.

I could feel my eyes tearing up and just like that I began to fall to the ground where I belong.  
But suddenly I felt two cold strong arms around me. I when I say cold I mean the Titanic ice burg cold. They were comforting I didn't want him to let go.  
"Haley, are you alright?" With you here how couldn't I be?  
"Mhmm" I had a content grin on my face. And from the look I saw so did he.  
He lifted my head and looked me in the eye. I could see in his eyes that he was battling between two things. Deciding which to do. Then I saw passion, desire, and love.  
"Screw it!" And right then and there his lips crashed into mine. It was intense and soft, caring, and gentle. Like a puzzle piece that has been completed. He moved his lips around he was being cautious I could tell. I wanted to explore and I could tell he wanted to. Jeez I wanted him to.  
It only lasted a couple of seconds before I needed to breathe.  
"I thought that I could do this. But I can't. It's like I need you. You're my magnet. And you've pulled my heart out of my body. And it doesn't want to come back. But you need to understand that I'm bad. You need to be smart and leave." Woah. He kisses me then tells me to leave. How romantic.  
"You're not bad." I said trying to convince him.  
"You don't know what I-"  
"Actually I do."  
His face was puzzled and confused. "And how may I ask you know?"  
"What?" Why is he asking me? He's so calm and gentle but I could tell he was curious. And I was freaking out!! How do I tell him that I know he's a vampire without sounding stupid? _Well Aiden you see I know you're a vampire, so know we can be together forever! Yah!_ How lame. And he'd probably make his family move. _Oh God what he does leave! I don't want that to happen. Ever!_

"Well you see….I uh…..know be…because I've read books that explain yo…your family and your……uh actions. I know you're a vampire." I couldn't help myself from stuttering. He just stood there like I was a painting either admiring or insulting it with its eyes. I wasn't sure, his emotion was hidden. Then what felt like forever he walked closer to me but not by much and he said "Are you scared of me?" He waited for my answer as I thought I realized that I wasn't.

I started to laugh. He must think I'm stupid. I stopped laughing when I noticed him still waiting for my answer. "No. I'm not scared of you." I had full confidence in that first sentence. "I am scared that now you know that I know your going to leave. And leave me. Just when I thought we could be together. And if you are going to leave I want you to know." And I now spoke in a whisper because I knew he could hear me. "That magnet you feel I feel too. It's so strong that you could be on the other side of the world and I would feel myself drifting towards you."

I could feel the tear building in the ducks of my eyes.

He just looked at me for a few seconds. _Ohh God, he is going to leave! Stupid tears! Stupid me! Ugh! _ Now my tears started to fall like a waterfall. Within a second I was in the arms of a vampire. I shivered from the coldness of his body.

"Sorry that I'm cold." He showed me an apologetic smile.

"Don't be. I like the cold better then the hot anyway." He chuckled at some sort of inside joke. And for that I smiled in his chest and inhaled his smell. This was the most fantastic smell! I have never smelled anything like this. It's the only smell I would ever want until I die. Just when I thought nothing could get better he said.

"When you said that if I was on the other side of the world you would drift. Well I was and I did. I was being pulled, like a current, towards you. This has never happened before with anyone."

Embarrassed by what he said I tried to cover myself from him.

"I can feel you blushing. It's okay. I like it." He never ceases to amaze me.

Never in my life would I think this would happen to me. But I'm glad it did.

"Ohh, before I forget you have killer dance moves!" I began laughing which caused him too also.

"Oh you think so huh? Well come on." He pulled me up. And in a flash there was a stereo and 'check yes Juliet 'by we the kings was playing.

'Check yes Juliet

are you with me

rain is falling down on the side walk I won't go until you come outside.

Check yes Juliet

Kill the limbo

I'll keep tossing rocks at your window there's no turning back for us tonight.

Lace up your shoes

Hey yo hey yo!

Here's how we do. Run baby run don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart if we give you them a chance.

Doubt your hearts I'll sing they're not meant to be

Run baby run.'

We were jumping up and down singing the words at the tops of our lungs. Then we slowed down and we moved closer together when to next song was 'I'll Be by Edwin McCain.

' The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth

We began slow dancing I felt my life in Forks is going to be okay. Better then ok, amazing.

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

I looked up into his eyes and saw him looking back straight into mine. I didn't dare look away incase this was a dream, one I would never want to wake up from.

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof

My love is alive and not dead

I felt a water droplet telling me this was to perfect to last. Warning me it's going to rain like every other day in Forks. Too late to pack it up it was coming down hard.

Aiden grabbed my arm. "We should go. I don't want you to catch a cold." Awe.

"As long as you're here I don't want to leave."

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
"Fine. But I want to make sure you don't get sick."

He's so cute when he's worried about me. "Yeah like come home with me?" I hope he says yes.

"Just to make sure your ok."

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

As the song ended I held on to him still swaying to some rock song that couldn't tell you the name of I was just paying attention to him and is hazel eyes.

"We should really start heading out before you parents get worried."

I nodded and we left to go into his car. It was my dream car a 53 Cadillac El Dorado in cherry red paint. "Why don't you bring it to school?"

After starting the car and turning the heat on for me he said "We aren't supposed to turn to much attention towards ourselves and I'm supposed to be around 17 and how could afford it? Plus like to just drive around in it once in a while." Supposed to 17 which would mean he's not. I'll have to ask him later this moment it to perfect.

He parked the car a couple houses down and said "See you soon." And he kissed my nose. I smiled and ran out of the car and in my house. Greeted my parents and said I was going to take a shower. I told Aiden I would so I am. As I walked into my bathroom I turned my shower on hot and as I waited I took my clothes off and looked I in mirror "He wants me? Why? Who cares?! He does and I'm happy!" I stepped in the shower and a shiver was sent down my spine not like the one with Aiden this wasn't special and It was hot! I washed my hair and body with a coconut wash. I jumped out of the shower shaved, clean and wet. I grabbed a towel and noticed I left my clothes in my room so I went to retrieve them. I changed and brushed my hair and teeth, washed my face and headed back to my room. Once I opened my door I saw my window open. And a note that said

Haley,

I wanted to make sure you showered so you wouldn't get sick. And thank you for doing so. If you need me just say my name and I'm there.

Aiden.

Why is he so perfect? I guess that's what years do you someone.

I grabbed the paper and smelled it incase it smelled like him which it did. "Aiden" it came lower then a whisper but then a gush of wind came through my window I went to close it and when I turned around there he was on my bed. Where I lay my head and sleep.

"You called?" Have I mentioned his voice is beautiful?

"Yes I did. I'm hot and need some cooling off." I said in a teasing voice.

"Your wish is my command." He motioned me to come to the bed which I did so. He lifted the covers and I slide in followed by him. There was a question that was bugging me and I had to ask.

"What's going to happen when we go back to school tomorrow?"

My heart was beating a thousand miles an hour while waiting for his reply.

My eyes got heavy and were closing in on me.

"That is the future this is the present and you need sleep."

"Aiden, please stay with me. And be prepared for a lot of questions tomorrow." I heard him chuckle and I smiled. Hoping my angel would return to me.

And he did. We spent all night talking about our likes and dislikes. At some point during the night my side became warm and I didn't like it. I asked my angel what happened and he said "Your parents are checking up on you. Don't worry I 'll be right next to you once they leave."

"Don't take to long."

"I'll be right by your side in no time but I already miss your warm skin against my granite skin."

"Your skin is what makes you so comforting. I miss you already. Where are you?"

"Haley I was in your closet but apparently they think you have a guy in here which you do they wanted to check so I moved under your bed."

"Okay. Unless they check for boogie monsters then you're screwed."

He laughed and within seconds he was next to me again.

* * *

**Okay how did you like it?! **

**Hopefully a lot. Let me know. **

**If you have any questions just ask. **

**-Sarizzile6693  
**

* * *


	9. The Project

**Hello lovely readers. **

**Thank you all for the reviews they mad me really happy especially one from goldybear202. **

**It's means a lot that people read my story and like it. I thought no read it from so little reviews but now i know. **

**Thanks again. And i highly advise you to listen to the songs. **

**There amazing and remind me of what's going on and it sets the mood.**

**-Sarizzile6693  
**

* * *

We headed for the car and I just couldn't help from smiling knowing that in a few seconds I would see Aiden. Butterflies invaded my stomach. Nicole noticed that I was happy and she said "What happened? You look like you are going to burst." I couldn't wait till we got to school; I had so many questions for him. But even more I want him to be able to hold me and kiss me. "Hale, we're here. You never did tell me what happened." We're here!! Nicole was smiling at me as I break into a nervous sweat. She walked out of the car and headed to her locker. I just sat in the car trying to catch my breath when I noticed Aiden in the seat next to me.

I gasped for air. "You….. scared the living….. day lights….. at uh .. me."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Did you get in trouble by your family?"

"Well actually I learned that Edward used to sleep with Bella too. And she figured that he was a vampire too. So they weren't too surprised about it. They did warn me to be careful. Bella says she likes you because you like to read. Alice likes you because you dress nicely. Jasper likes you because you're not moody. Edward likes you because you see the world from different eyes. Emmett likes you because you like comic books and video games. And Esme and Carlisle like you because I'm happy." Isn't he missing the beautiful one?

"So I'm guessing that Rosalie doesn't like me?" A small smile showed on his face

"Well she's hard to like. She's been through a lot." We still had a while before we needed to be in class so I asked "So can we be together?" He smiled which I took as I good sign. He came close to me and wrapped his arm around me, sighed in contentment and said "Yes, we can. And I was very pleased to hear that we can be "together together". I blushed. We've been together one night. And yet I was excited by the thought of vampire sex. "I….uh …. Don't think-"

"Ohh I didn't mean right away. It's just what they told me. I didn't mean that I want to. I do but-" I started to crack up.

"You're adorable when you're nervous." As we laugh together I noticed cars were starting to show up and people were looking at us.

"Uh Aiden, We have a crowd." I pointed to the staring people. He chuckled and said "Well lets give them something to stare at." And with that he got out of the car and opened the door for me, I jumped out and we walked to the library hand in hand. I looked over at Aiden and I thought _I don't think his smile can get any bigger without showing every single one of his teeth._ But the same went with me. I was above the stars and over the moon with happiness. As we headed into the library I turned to see everyone watching us. Girls glaring with jealously and envy and the boys with confusion and some with jealously towards me. I started to giggle. Aiden turned towards me with a look wondering why I was giggling in a library. "Looks like we have a fan club." He noticed them still staring and whispered in my ear "Only because your with me have you noticed but on your first day they looked and I was your biggest fan, a secret fan who watched on you on the sidelines." I began to blush.

"You're my biggest fan and I am yours." With that he kissed my hand, cheek and then after teasing me my lips. _ So he wanted to play huh? Okay let's play._ I pulled away as fast as I could and had a scared look on my face. "Haley? What's wrong?! Did I do something?" I just looked at him, his face became filled with disappointment. I smiled and came really close to his face and said "Nope." I began to kiss every piece of skin with my lips from the crease of his eye to the corner of his lip. He grunted and I smiled and look as though I had no idea what I did wrong "Yes, Aiden?"

"Love, please stop teasing me. You have no idea what you are doing to me." I smiled in victory. "It is you who have no idea what you do to me." In defeat he said "You have no idea how much I want you. But for now I will stop the teasing so I can get through the day without any trouble you might bring me to do."

Just I was about to ask him a question the first bell rang.

"We don't want to be late for Music Appreciation. While we watch movies Ms.Young will play solitary."

"Aiden, I thought the teacher was a man?" I hadn't really been paying attention to classes anymore I was way ahead.

"No, he was there for about a week because Ms. Young had taken a vacation. She comes back today. If you want we can skip. I'm sure you've seen Romeo and Juliet." That brought me back to a memory of Charlotte. She loved that movie Mercutio was her favorite character we would repeat this part between Mrcutio and Romeo : I dream'd a dream to-night.

**MERCUTIO**

And so did I.

**ROMEO**

Well, what was yours?

**MERCUTIO**

That dreamers often lie.

**ROMEO**

In bed asleep, while they do dream things true.

"Yes I have seen that movie. But I do not want to get into trouble. We can sit in the back and talk?"

"Or we can tell Ms.Young that we have a project to do and go to the library."

"What are you going to do? Dazzle her an give her that crooked smile?"

"Only if my love doesn't get jealous." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fine, but you owe me a kiss." I smiled.

"That I can do." We walked to Ms.Young 's class and Aiden walked up to her and he told her about our fake project.

He smiled and gave her a wink then next thing I know she handing him a pass.

"There's something defiantly wrong about that and you know it."

"I know but now we can talk just you and me and work on our "project"."

"Which is you answering some questions for me. So would you like to go somewhere private?" He smiled.

"Like my car?"

"It's not here."

"I know. We can get it."

"How about my mom's?"

"Whatever you want." As we got in the car we settled in. We were in the back seat. Aiden leaned up against the door and I leaned on his chest. I began the interrogation. "So Aiden, Do you have powers?" He nodded. "Can you give me a hint?" He nodded and pulled out his ipod and put it on a song called As You Sleep by Something Corporate.

close your eyes, and i will be swimming  
lullaby's fill your room, and i will be singing  
singing to only you  
dont forget ill hold your head  
watch the night sky fading red

but as you sleep, and noone is listening  
i will lift you off your feet, ill keep you from sinking  
don't you wake up yet, cause soon ill be leaving you  
soon ill be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me

in the car, the radio leaves me searching for your star  
a constellation of frustration driving hard  
singing my thoughts back to me, and watching heartache on TV

but as you sleep, and no one is listening  
i will lift you off your feet, i'll keep you from sinking  
don't you wake up yet, cause soon i'll be leaving you, soon i'll be leaving you  
but you won't be leaving me

don't forget i'll hold your head, watch the night sky fading red

but as you sleep, and no one is listening  
i will lift you off your feet, i'll keep you from sinking  
don't you wake up yet, cause soon i'll be leaving you  
soon i'll be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me

"I've heard this before. In a dream. You're my angel." It all made sense.

He nodded "As you are mine."

I gave him a quick kiss. "To make this easier for you after you answer I'll give you a kiss. He smiled "I hope you have a lifetime of questions for me. I giggled and continued. "Does your family have any powers?"

"Yes, Edward can read mines, Jasper can control emotions, Alice can see the future and as you know I can control dreams."

Now the question I dreaded to ask but had to know.

"Do you kill people?" He shook his head and "No, we eat animals. They call us vegetarians." I laughed. I like his answer. I kissed his nose and forehead.

"That's why your eyes are hazel not red." He nodded.

"Is there something you can do that they can't?"

He smiled "Yes, I'm a different kind of vampire then my family. With them there saliva is venom which would mean if kissed I would have to make sure my lips stay lightly closed but mine isn't, my mouth is only in filled with venom when I'm thirsty. So I don't have to be as careful."

Now I loved that answer. I kissed him right below his ear lobe and I heard him growl. "You're teasing me, you know." I laughed.

"I'm sorry. I just like when you growl."

"Is that right?" With that he grabbed me and pulled me on top of him. He kissed my passionately and I could feel my heart beating faster and the butterflies buzzing around. _Will they ever leave? I hope not. _After what felt like days we pulled apart with me heaving I laid my head on his chest. "You're the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on, you know that?" Has he forgotten he lives with Rosalie? "What about Rosalie? She is beautiful beyond compare."

"She's a different beautiful. You are 30,000 times more beautiful. You see things the ways there supposed to be seen but not how they viewed. You are incredible. I'm glad Alice had a vision of you." She had a vision of me?

"What? What did she see?"

"Us together forever and with a family." My smiled reached my eyes. I was ecstatic. "So when did she have this vision?" He smiled when he noticed how happy I was. "Last night when I kissed you, I made the choice that I wanted to be with you no matter what. Oh and the family wants to meet you. You don't have to if you don't want to." The thought of me and Aiden lasting together forever made me want to run around and tell everyone. "Of course I want to meet them."

"Since today is Friday do you to come over after school?" I nodded and we laid here in the car until I looked at my phone to tell Nicole I wasn't coming home with when I noticed it was already 12:10. We were going to be late to our sixth and seventh period class cooking. As much as I wanted to miss it we couldn't.

"Aiden we have to go! It's 12:10." We got out of the car I locked it and walked to our class. As we walked in Aiden said that we got our lunch late. Aiden talked to the teacher as I went to our kitchen. I began setting things up when this guy come up to me he looked really happy he said "Hi Haley. I'm Adam." I shook his hand and said "Don't I have like every class with you?" He nodded. _He's kind of weird. _ "So Haley you want to go out sometime?" Before I answered Aiden was behind me with his arm around my waist. "Sorry Adam but I'm with Aiden right now. Thank you though." Adam looked at Aiden arm around me with pure jealously. "Maybe another time, Bye Haley." He looked at Aiden. "Cullen.''

Aiden looked at him in ease. "Newton." I glad I didn't have to lie to him because I'm a good liar but it makes me feel bad. "Thank you." He lightly kissed my lips and whispered "No problem. Did you know that your lips were taunting me while I was talking to Ms.Crocker?"

"Would you like me to talk to them? I giggled.

"No, but I might have to punish them."

"If you think that's best." I pouted. We began to work making a salad. Once we finish he told me to eat it so I won't get dizzy later on. I did and it tasted delicious.

The bell rang telling us that we could leave campus and we did so. I found Nicole and told her that I wasn't going home with her and she asked why? Aiden walked up to me and he slid his arm around me and Nicoles eyes went wide at the sight "Nicole, This is Aiden my boyfriend. Aiden this is my sister Nicole." She smiled and told me not to be home too late. "Nice to meet you Aiden, See you later." He smiled and we headed in the Volvo. "Where is everyone?" We were already heading down the street when he answered "They took Rosalie and Emmett car. Figured we would want some privacy." He must have been going 123mph and I loved it! "Do you always go so fast?" He nodded "It's a vampire thing." I chuckled.

"I like it." As we were driving he put a Cd in and a song called "Her Eyes by Pat Monahan.

She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light  
When she gets paid, true religion gets it all  
If they fit right.

She's a little bit manic, completely organic  
Doesn't panic for the most part.

She's old enough to know, and young enough not to say no  
To any chance that she gets for home plate tickets to see the Mets.  
Like everybody, she's in over her head,  
Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds.

She's a Gemini Capricorn  
Thinks all men are addicted to porn.  
I don't agree with her half the time,  
But, damn I'm glad she's mine.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.

She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had.  
She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad.

Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives,  
Scares me to death when she thinks and drives,  
Says cowboy hats make her look fat,  
and I'm so glad she's mine.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.

She doesn't know the word 'impossible'  
Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to.  
She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy.  
She's beautiful. So beautiful.

And sometimes I think she's truly crazy.  
And I love it.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.

She's not afraid  
she just likes to use her night light.

For some reason I had a feeling that the song was about me. And that made me smile until we reached the house. My face went white.

"You scared to be in a house full of blood sucking vampires?"

"Nope, butterflies." He smiled

"You amaze me." He kissed my cheek and we headed toward the big white doors. We just watched the doors, not wanting to open them. After a good 10 minutes the door swung open. There was Alice with a huge smile on her face. "I saw that you guys were just going to stay there so I had to, plus I'm way too excited!" She was jumping in place. I stuck my hand out and said "I'm Haley."

She didn't shake my hand she gave me a hug "I know who you are, silly!" We walked into the living room and I and Aiden sat down next to each other on the couch. We waited as everyone came into the room. They were all so much more stunning up close. I could tell which one was Esme, she looked like a mother. So caring and loving and Carlisle with an arm her shoulder. They all had a smile on there face except Rosalie she looked like she didn't really care. Alice was happily jumping in her seat while Jasper tried to relax her. I was very content. Edward was looking straight into my eyes and I could tell he was reading my mind and pleased what I thought about the family by his smile. _You know you could talk to me. I don't bite. _He chuckled and nodded his head. Esme was the first to speak. "Honey, are you thirsty? We have water, soda, Gatorade, Orange, Mango, Grape Juice, and Milk. Alice knew you were coming to I filled up." Wow. She bought food just for me. "No thank you. We just had cooking so I'm pretty full." She smiled and Carlisle was the next to speak "So you know what we are. Is there any other questions you have for us? You can always ask us." I shook my head. "Aiden answered all the questions I have for now. But I will remember that just incase." Aiden got off the couch and said "I'm going to show her the house now."

Emmett's booming laugh shook the house "You mean your going to show her your room and your bed." I covered my face in his shirt. _Stupid big burly vampire. _Edward staring laughing, _ohh god I forgot he can read my mind._

"Edward, what did she say?" Emmett asked.

"I said stupid big burly vampire." Shocked that I said that everyone started laughing except Emmett, after a couple of seconds his booming laugh filled the room "I like you, you say what you're thinking."

Aiden brought me upstairs to his room. It was incredible. One wall had CD's and records all over it. And another was filled with a bookcase. One wall was black which had a huge bed one that could fit 7 people comfortably (no joke) the comforter was a dark blue lining with black. The other walls were a grayish blue. There was a couch and big screen television. There was a closet that was the size of a small room filled with some many clothes I thought I walked into a store. "I think you have more clothes then Paris Hilton."

He chuckled "You should see Alice's."

From his tone I figured it was something to be scared of.

There was another door leading to the bath room. It was the perfect bathroom. Two sinks, huge shower that looked like the size of my queen bed, a toilet with a phone and television above it, and a big whirlpool hot tube that two people can fit in comfortably in.

"Why do you have a toilet?" He had a crooked smile played on his face. "For you, incase stay a night." I gave him a suspicious look. He continued. "You know incase you spend the night with uh Bella or Alice." I smiled knowing that he wanted me to spend the night even if he tried to cover it with some lame excuse. .

* * *

**I know this is my longest chapter so far! **

**And I want you guys to know that Newton won't be a big character unless you guys want him to.**

** And should Haley spend the night? I'm not sure.**

** And if you have any songs you'd like in a story then tell me the title and band. **

**Who ever sends me to coolest review will be dedicated in my next chapter.**

** And if it's UBER cool i'll put you in it. :D**

**-Sarizzile6693**

* * *


	10. Chapter 95

* * *

**Ello Loves.**

**As you can see this is Chapter 9.5. The chapter would have been way too long, so i decided to updated half. Now I have to changed the rating to M for this chapter just to make sure.**

**Tell me what you think. :**

**-Sarizzile6693**

**p.s sorry i haven't updated in a while. I'm leaving tomorrow for Texas and i've been trying to see old friends before i left. **

**Now your about to read my new chappie!**

* * *

"Well today is Friday." I winked my I eye.

"But first my parents need to know who Alice and Bella are. So maybe they can meet my parents?"

Just then Alice ran in the room jumping excitingly

"We will go tonight. I had a vision that your Mom loved me and your Dad loves Bella so they will let you come over tomorrow." I love the fact that she can see what happened that way I won't have worry about trying to make mom and dad like them.

"Alice what time do we have to be at my house?" Aiden looked so happy that it made me want to be able to make him this happy forever. Alice glanced at her watch and said "Right now!"

She grabbed my arm and brought me down the stairs Bella was already by the door. I said my good byes and then we got in the Red Convertible and we were on our way to my house. Alice began asking me questions.

"Haley, Do you really like Aiden?"

I was afraid that my answer might make me think I was weird and tell Aiden not to like me. I didn't care all I thought about was Aiden smiling at me and us walking with his hand around me telling me he loves me.

"I was always the girl who people were friends with but never anything else. When I saw Aiden in my dreams he told me I was beautiful and that he cared about me, he was nice and I thought I fell in love with my dream angel. I know it sounds crazy but it's true and I would go to sleep as soon as I got home just so I could see him. When I would see him look at me I thought I would pass out and the first couple of times I did but as long as he catches me it's the best day ever. He's constantly on my mind. When he revealed himself all I wanted to do was get to know him, but now I want so much more I want to make him happy and be there for everything. I love him."

And now I realized that I just told his sisters I love him!!

"I uh I mean how can I love him? We've been together for one night? But I do, I love him. Oh My God I love Aiden."

I couldn't help but smile. When I looked over at Alice and Bella they looked as though they were going to pounce on me.

"Ahhhhhh!" Alice screamed.

What's going on? Is something bad going to happened? We were in my driveway already.

"What happened? What did you see?" I asked since I figured she had a vision. Alice whispered something to Bella it was so low that I wouldn't have know she was talking if I hadn't seen her lips move.

"OMC! NO WAY!?" Bella screamed.

"Alice, I said what's going on?" She shook her head and said.

"Not now, we have to go in now!" I'm not going to forget this. We headed into my house I called for my parents to come into the living room.

"Hi mom, dad I want you to meet my friends Alice and Bella."

They greeted each other and after 20 minutes of them talking and me watching and shaking my head, nodding. Then Bella asked what I've been waiting to hear forever

"The reason we came here tonight was to ask if it would be alright if Haley spent the night tomorrow? We can pick her up tomorrow and if we go out we can pay."

I can tell that my parents were shocked. I already know what there going to say and yet I was nervous. I mean if they really knew that I wanted to sleep over to be with a guy that could kill me at any time but that I was madly in love with. I guess I was to busy thinking about Aiden that I what missed what my parents said but since I knew I was happy. I heard Alice's voice talking to me

"We are going to go shopping!" I heard Bella grunt.

"Okay, sounds like fun." I don't mind shopping. Alice began jumping.

"Bella, why couldn't you be more like Haley? Haley, I have a feeling we are going to be like sisters." I heard them giggle. The next thing I know Alice was gone and me and Bella were talking about books.

"Haley, me and Alice have to go and check up on everyone. Be ready by 7 and there will be someone to pick you up."

I nodded and within 10 seconds flat she was gone. I ran upstairs and went into my room. _I wonder if I call Aiden's name again if he'll come. _I decided to try "Aiden". He wasn't here, so I went to get something to eat and said good night to everyone. I sulked back to my room. Until I saw Aiden on my bed waiting for me he had his eyes closed and he sat there so content and peaceful. Then the next thing that happened made my heart jump out of my skin and roll down the stairs.

"I love you, Haley."

I choked on my tongue and his eyes shot open.

"Haley? You ok?" I nodded but he still picked me up and brought me to the bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Really Aiden, I'm ok you don't have to worry about me." I was still in his arms when he said.

"I just want to make sure that my love is ok." He started to rock me in his arms.

"I'm your love?" He smiled.

"Of course Haley. If you had only heard Alice's vision, It was wonderful." Why do I keep hearing about this vision?

"Would you care to tell me this vision?" He shook his head and just then his phone rang, I knew it was Alice because I could hear her screaming Aiden had the phone at least three feet away from him.

"Hale, I need to go. I'm sorry."

I think I smell. "It's ok; I'm going to take a shower anyway." I headed for the shower and before I knew it he was in front of me kissing my lips with such a passion that I wanted to bring him to my bed and it took every living fiber in my body not to.

"Uh you really need to go ….now before I don't let you leave" I was out of breath and he just chuckled since he didn't need to breathe. _Stupid, sexy as hell vampire_.

"I'm serious. If you don't stop you won't be going home." I laughed and with one more kiss he was gone and I had to catch my breath before I headed towards the bathroom_. _The hot water made me feel uncomfortable so I switched it to cold and all of a sudden I felt that Aiden was back with me but in a different way. I could feel his temperature but not how he makes me feel with you touch. Lullabies by All Time Low played from my radio.

Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye - it could be for the last time and it's not right.  
"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said.  
Alone and far from home we'll find you...

Dead - Like a candle you burned out;  
Spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words.  
Scream - To be heard, like you needed any more attention;  
Throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear.

Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams, waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."  
Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around it's like a piece of me is missing.  
I could have learned so much from you but what's left now?  
Don't you realize you brought this family a world of pain?  
Can't you see there could have been a happy ending we let go?

Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams, waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."

Sing me to sleep (You've taken so much with you...)  
I'll see you in my dreams, (But left the worst with me...),  
Waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

I finished my shower and went downstairs to see a note.

**Haley,**

**Nicole took Ally to the movies and your mother and I are on a date.**

**Apparently that's what married couples do. So if you need anything call us.**

**Love,**

**Dad.**

Since no one was home I went to sit on the couch to watch TV. After about 20 minutes the door bell rang. _I'm sure if it was Aiden he would just come in my room unless he saw that I wasn't there and figured my parents are home._

"Coming." I couldn't wait to see Aiden it seems like I haven't felt his touch in forever_. _As I opened the door the person who was on my front door was the person I thought would never be there, it was Adam Newton. He was in my front door looking at me with goggling eyes I looked at my outfit and noticed I was in a pair of my brother's boxers that had naked women on it with and pink tank and a v cut sweater. I closed the door so he could only see my upper head. "Uh hi Adam. What are you doing here…. at my house?"

He just stared at my boobs. "I came to see what you were doing tonight? Where's Aiden?"

I pulled my shirt up in disgust.

"Aiden is at his house. And my parents left me at home so they can go on a date."

His smile was vile not like Aidens. "So your home by yourself?"

I nodded._ What is he planning? Should I be worried?_

"May I come in?" I shook my head.

"I don't mean to be rude but what do you want?" He cut the chase and got straight to it.

"There's a party about 2 miles away and a couple of the most popular people in school the ones where you can make them do anything will be there. And they have invited you, so they sent me to get you."

Sounds like fun. My first party here in Forks,but i couldn't go with Aiden and people might think I'm with this so called man. Before I could answer he continue to talk.

"I know how your sister doesn't have many friends well this party can change that. All you have to do is come."

_Well Nicole doesn't really have friend since she left her boyfriend to move here._ _If I go to this party then maybe she can move on and make friends._

"Okay, just let me get ready." As I changed I put on a strapless black and white bubble dress with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and ballet flats. I applied some make up and brush my teeth. I told Adam to wait outside because it would be creepy if he was in my house. I walked out and locked the door. We headed towards his car, he opened to door for me and I had a feeling he thought it was a date. Once he started toward the party I told him.

"Adam, you know this isn't a date. I'm just going for Nicole." It's like he ignored what I told him and he said.

"You know you look HOT in that dress." I don't want to be hot, I want to be beautiful and I want to be with Aiden.

I mumbled thanks and he tried to put his hand on my knee and I would brush it off but then it would end up there again. I'm glad we were here already. I got out and started walking toward the party but then Adam walked up from behind me and grabbed my hand. I heard

"Are they dating now? What about the Cullen? Oh he's single again yumm."

That was it I walked up to those skanky chicks and said.

"NO Aiden and I are still together and we plan on it. So go find and guy who will only have sex with you because their drunk and afterward they won't talk to you because there's nothing more then a good fuck." The girls looked like steam came out of there mouths. There were three of them. One of them was like the leader. The other two were her followers. They reminded me of the mean girls. They all had way too much make up and not enough clothes.

"Do you know who I am?" The leader asked.

"Oh Meh Gee!" the leader had a look like she was in power "You're the girl that works the corner off of 43 street, right?" Everyone around started to burst out laughing. Then one of her wannabe's said.

"Like no she doesn't do that….anymore. She's Brittany Mallory and like the most popular girl in like the whole school…. Duh!"

The other wannabe said "And I'm Rebecca Stanley. Twiddle dumb here is Ashley."

The leader Brittany was furious "And everyone knows who you are Haley. You are the ugly girl that is dating Aiden, for now. It's not like he likes you more then me. I'm like so hotter"

Does she really think that anyone likes her? "I'm sorry if I'm ugly and your SO much hotter then me why aren't YOU dating him?" And with that I walked away. I needed something to drink, something strong, very strong. And before I knew Adam was next to me with two cups in his hand. "Here you go, sexy." Thank god this is strong.

"Adam, ok please-" He covered my mouth

"Please I'm trying to be cool. And you being with me will make me cool." I felt bad for him. So I went with it. It can't be that bad, right? Then he asked me to dance.

"Why not, it could be fun." So we danced for about an hour and I was feeling dizzy and it got loud. I covered my ears and Adam asked.

"Wanna go somewhere quiet?" I nodded and tried to walk but just stumbled he helped me to his car. Then he drove somewhere I didn't recognize.

"Adam, where are we going?" He ignored me. "I said where are we going!!" He still ignored me "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" Then he smacked me.

"What the hell?" He started to speed and I could feel my eyes closing then Adam stuffed a pill in my mouth and made it go down. Within minutes I was wide wake. He pulled over at a disgusting motel about an hour away from Forks. It smelled, the sheets had stains, the wallpaper was ripped and there were vermin scattering around. He came over to me and grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"I know everything about you Haley, your birth date, your middle name, your parents names, birth dates, ages, work, and I know your sister Nicole and what happened with her boyfriend and Ally, your dog Lemon. And of course your other half Charlotte-" No one knew about Charlotte. I couldn't tell anyone because I would cry every time I heard someone say her name.

"You hurt Charlotte I swear to fucking god I will hunt you down and rip your throat out with my hands!" He just smiled.

"You sure are feisty. And why would I want to hurt my family-in laws." _What the hell? What's wrong with him?_

"I wouldn't hurt you Haley, I love you. Why do you think I changed all of my classes so I could be with you all day long? I would watch you read and sleep and when you were day dreaming you would look out the window and I would just wish you were thinking of us." With that he kissed me roughly and hard. I wanted it to stop. I smacked him in the face and he forced me on the bed. He pressed his filthy lips to mine and I could no longer feel the coldness of Aidens, I felt the wetness of his.

I bit his lower lip as hard as I could until it started to bleed I pushed him off of me and ran to the door. It was locked and I was going to grab the key from the dresser but he grabbed my arms with so much pressure I could feel my veins pumping. He threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me still holding me down he tied my arms to the handles of the bed frame. He then took my dress and started to slip it off. I wanted to scream for Aiden. _But would he hear me?_

I had to try. So at the top of my weak lungs I screamed "AIDEN!!"

He put his mouth to mine to shut me up, he forced his tongue in my mouth and I bit down with as much force as I could he screamed and slapped me until I couldn't feel anything. Then he started screaming "I love you, Haley and you go and screw Aiden. Why would you do that to me?" _Did he think I was dating him?_

"Because I love him!" His eyes were filled with rage and I had a feeling that I was going to die and never see Aiden again.

With my last breathe I gave up.

"Aiden I love you….forever." I said low that Adam barely heard it. He began to chuckle.

"Awe honey, you know my name is Adam" The next thing I heard was the door being knocked down by my angel. He took one look at me and came running toward me. Before he reached me he went to Adam and got so close to his face that his nose was eye length with Adam.

"You better leave now before things get worse….for you."

Adam wasn't leaving "And what you're going to make me? I love Haley and you're going to leave so we can make love." Then all of a sudden Emmett walked in and said.

"You're not making anything with Haley that's for sure." Jasper walked in and nodded towards me. Emmett and Jasper grabbed Adam and took him outside. Aiden came to me and held me he told me he was sorry and that if he knew he would have been there to stop it from happening.

"I went to the party so …..Nicole…..could move on…..and have….some friends." With me crying I could barely talk.

"It's ok. I know you would never go anywhere with him unless it would make someone happy." He smiled then he moved towards to kiss me but I moved back. I was almost raped.

"Do you still want me? I'm dirty, not clean like you. I'm used; my lips have touched someone's whose weren't yours. They have the trace of someone who wanted to have me to be my first and that man isn't you." He looked at me and smiled even more.

"You…want …me …to …be…your…first?" Between each word he kissed my forehead, cheeks, nose, ear and the corner of my lip." I groaned in frustration. He laughed and kissed my lip which was slow and sweet, all traces of Adam were gone and I was glad. And right then I knew for sure that I wanted him to be my first.

"Yes, I want you to be my first." He picked me up and spun around he had a huge smile on his face. He walked us out of the vile motel room and Alice, Bella and Rosalie were there waiting outside for us. Alice looked as if she were going to scream. I was confused so I looked at Bella who had sympathy in her eyes. She mouthed "vision." And I nodded in understanding. Rosalie looked as if she was in her own world with a look that made me think she would be crying if she could. Aiden turned to the girls and said

"I'm staying at Haley's. Alice make sure everything is taken care of. Bella go shopping for food since you remember what food tastes good. Rose can you make sure Emmett and Jasper haven't killed Adam. Oh and Rose if he is alive don't kill him."

She half smiled and they were all in there cars and left. I looked around noticed all the cars gone.

"Aiden, how did you get here if all the cars are gone?" He gave me a crooked smile and said.

"I ran." Ran? He ran here.

"Oh and you might want to close your eyes." He began running. I didn't get to close my eyes and I didn't want to, it was amazing. Pure adrenaline, the scenery was never they same like I was in a jet going 500mph. Within 20 seconds we were in my room lying on my bed, in his arms. I still had the taste of Adam in my mouth, but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want him thinking I was just using him to get rid of the feeling of Adam.

I had something I needed to tell Aiden.

"Aiden, I love you." His eyes shot at me and he pulled me under him and started to kiss me like he never had. His hands moved from my side to my arm and shoulder up to my neck. He wanted access into my mouth and I gladly accepted, our tongues danced together and he tasted as good as he smell but 10x better. I slipped my hands under his shirt and he put his hands in my hair. I was in a perfect world where the only thing better then this, is knowing that I would spend eternity with him, and I couldn't wait. The kiss was coming to an end mostly because one of us had to breathe.

I sighed and let my head fall back on to the bed frame.

I grabbed my journal and began writing:

**There's this girl and she's met a guy who has saved her life and it's practically his job.**

**She's not supposed to but she loves him with her whole heart. Even though he could kill her with a slight twitch of his wrist, she wants to spend every living day with him, a vampire. She fell in love with a vampire and she wouldn't want it any other way, I wouldn't it any other way.**

Aiden saw what I wrote and grabbed my journal and pen and put

**And neither does he. He thought he could never love especially someone as wonderful as her, and now that he has her he never intends of letting her go. For her to even want a monster like me is a miracle. There is no one in the world I love more.**

"Haley, I love you. And I want to be with you forever. But you don't deserve me. I'm a monster. And If I or any other vampire were to hurt you I would tear myself up for not protecting you." I looked straight into his eyes

"Aiden, you're not a monster. You're my angel you saved me from a real monster tonight and that monster was Adam. There are more monsters in humans than in you and your family. You were there you saw what Adam was trying to do and you were there when Emmett and Jasper were there to take care of him and how your sisters when there to make sure I was okay. And you tried to give him the easy way ou-". He was holding on to my sides not in a harmful way but a comforting way

"Haley you don't understand." What was there to understand?

"Help me understand." He face drifted off to the side.

"Hearing you scream my name in a cry for help but not knowing where you were, feeling helpless and vulnerable. I searched everywhere, then I heard you say my name and that you'd love me forever I found you under the piece of scum, the look on your face that you were going to give up made me want to shred him piece by piece so he could never look at you the way he did, to never be able to touch you the way I do, or love you like me. Alice probably saw that I was going to do it, so Jasper sent a wave of calm towards me. But I wanted him to leave before Jaspers power would no longer work. The fact that he wanted to take something from you with your permission, some thing that maybe someday belonged to me." I blushed. He continued

"Whatever Emmett and Jasper did was not good enough not until he's dead. But I will have to live with the fact he must stay alive, for you to never have a reason to call me a monster." His eyes were glazed over. He was in his little world and I didn't want him planning anything. So kissed him for the beautiful words he said and for letting me in his head. He returned to our world.

"What was that for?" he smiled I joined in to.

"For you letting me see a piece of what goes on in your world." He just held on tighter not to tight but just enough to make I wasn't going anywhere like I would want to move.

At some point I was drifting of and the last words I heard from Aiden were "I can't wait to make a family with you."

* * *

**Okay, now i'm going to let you in on a secret.**

** You ready? Ok i shall tell you. **

**I cried reading this and i got really mad at Adam. **

**Did you do the same? **

**I know my friends did. **

**Well I'll probably add the other chapter once i get settled. **

**I really hope you liked it.**

** And how did you like the cliffie? **

**I hope this chapter will make the people who read this, review it.**

** They make me SO happy!**

** Kinda like a natural high.**

** Anyway in my other half of the chapter I will add the new character the gave me the best review. **

**And onnce again the person who gives me the best review will be in my story.**

** -Sarizzile6693**

** Review and Aiden will whisper naughty things in your ear. :**

* * *


	11. What!

* * *

  


* * *

  


**Hi. **

**Well i'm back.**

** I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while.**

** I had no connection what so ever si i couldn't.**

** Forgive me?**

** Well this is part two. **

**And the next chapter i will contain some adult like content.**

** BEWARE.  
**

** Okay i hope you like it review.**

** -Sarizzile6693  
**

* * *

That's the night that I had a dream that me and Aiden had a family

That's the night that I had a dream that Aiden and I had a family. We were married; we lived in this big beautiful house. From the look of it, it must have been at least 3 stories high. It was made of brick the colors of a dark crimson, brown and there was a wooden porch. I could smell the freesia flowers in the yard.

The landscape of the property was beautiful, there was not one spot of dead grass, there was these huge pine trees all over the place. I was sitting on a hammock reading when 3 kids around the age of 5, 4 and maybe 2 ½ come running to me. Now I know who they are, there mine.

They were probably the cutest things I have ever seen. It was a sunny afternoon and there hair was shining and skin glowing. They came and attacked me on my hammock. The two girls were the two oldest and the youngest was a boy.

"Hi mommy, whatcha weading?" This was the middle child. She had beautiful dark brown hair that was straight with a slight wave, she had these big topaz eyes and that's when I knew she was Gabriella.

"I'm reading a book that Auntie Charlotte wrote." I saw there eyes light up.

"Auntie Charlotte!!" they said in unison.

The next to speak was Blake. He had his father's hair the way it swept to one side and even if you tried to move it to the other side, it would fall to left side no matter what.

He also had my big eyes and pouty lips. He snuggled into my arms and his temperature was a few degrees colder then it should be, I had noticed that with all three of them. Blake had the same bone structure as his father too. This was my baby, Blake Aiden Cullen.

"Mommy is Auntie coming soon? I miss her a lot."

"Really? How much do you miss her?" I knew how much they missed her, hell I miss her. Blake extended his arms as much as he possibly could.

"I miss her thissss much!"

" Mommy if Auntie comes can she bring the rest of the family? We haven't seen them in like forever." Now this was Lily. For some reason she had red-ish hair and freckles. And she was a very quiet girl. Just like me in every way.

Always wondering about the world and the things in it, she loves reading to her stuffed animals. Right before I answered her then came and walked out was my perfect angel, Aiden. He looked like he hadn't aged at all.Then all I saw was three flashes go toward Aiden.

"Hi, Daddy!" they were so happy to see him. And by the look of it he was too.

After a couple of minutes of him playing with the kids he put the kids down for a nap. He then came and greeted me.

"Hello, Love." He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Why hello, do I know you?" He backed away.

"Oh, I thought you were my beautiful wife. I'm so sorry dear." He gave me a crooked smile and was about to get up before I pulled him on me for a real kiss.

"And how is my little baby?" What is he talking about?

And with that he started rubbing my belly. Once I looked down I saw I had a small bump, I was pregnant!

"Or should I say babies?" Twins!!

'There fine. But I think I need a little pampering." This is a dream I never want to wake up from.

"Your wish is my command, but first you need to wake up."

"Just a couple of more minutes, please." He shook his head and I woke up.

This morning looked like every other morning but it was different. I was different. I was jubilant. I mean it was a dream but it made me happy. And today I was going to the Cullens. I might still be shaky.

Ok I am, I wouldn't let Aiden leave me at all. Not that he wanted to but I guess you can say I've been traumatized. The birds chirped but no happiness came out. It's like as soon as I realized what happened last night my world went from cheerful to gloomy. I felt a hand touch my back and I jumped and turned to look who it was and I saw Jasper there with a terrified look, which was probably the same look I had on my face.

"I'm so sorry, Haley. I should have let you know I was here." He sent a wave of cheerfulness toward me, noticing my mood.

"Thank you Jasper. I'm guessing you're here to pick me up." He nodded.

"And Alice told me that she packed you a bag full of the clothes you were going to pick." I chuckled and we headed out of the house and towards his car.

We were almost to the Cullens when Jasper said "Aiden is out hunting, he said local so he'll be home later tonight."

Hunting, hunting, hunting, hunting no matter how many times I say it, it doesn't bother me. None of it, the family of vampires nothing. I'm more afraid of my family then theirs. I turned and looked at Jasper who was staring intently of my face trying to figure out my emotion probably.

"What are you thinking? It's between love and terrified." So I told him how I feel more at home with his family then my own. And that now matter how many times I tell myself that you guys are bloodsucking vampires that could kill me at any moment, I would want to be there and get to know every single of them and hope that one day they'd accept me like I have them then with my family who are so to into there own life to have noticed that a boy has sleeping with me at night."

"Haley, just for Aiden to have someone he loves makes us happy, It's hard for people to accept us and even harder when you know you should let them go and your smart and funny. The fact that your the exact opposite of the "it" girls Stanley, Mallory and who knows is a plus, Haley your already part of this family."

I began tearing up. I was already in there family.

"Welcome to the family." He smiled and pulled into the garage.

I was greeted by an enthusiastic Alice, she was jumping up and down I can tell she hadn't forgotten about the shopping trip I told we would do.

"Why hello Alice I barely noticed you were here." I tried to give her my best smile but it just brought up yesterdays events and it sent a shiver down my spine. I could tell she noticed she reached to give me a hug but I backed away. That upset her I could see it in her eyes. I gave her an apologetic half smile and shrug.

She nodded. "It's ok I understand. Haley, I hope you do start to feel better. And trust me it will. Are you hungry?" She wanted to change the subject so bad so I let here.

"Starving, But I don't do raw meat." I heard her giggle. I loved how she could be sad one moment and bubbly the next.

We headed toward the kitchen and I saw something I thought was out of the ordinary. Bella was making breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, hash browns was piled on the kitchen counter and table. A vampire how doesn't eat food can cook and I who need it to survive is scared of killing someone with a utensil of some sort.

"Morning Haley." Bella's voice was comforting in a way that made me feel like I was in a dream.

My stomach was screaming for food. I knew I needed food around 2 o'clock this morning but I didn't want to eat I wanted the memory of the motel gone. I wanted Adam dead, just as much as Aiden maybe more who knows.

Before I greeted her I said "The food is ready to eat. Dig in."

And with that I did. Probably the best breakfast I've ever had. My parents are never home so I would have cereal or pb&j's heavy on the jelly and light on the peanut butter, the perfect sandwich.

Once I was done with breakfast I went up to Aiden's room. As I opened the door I could smell Aiden on everything his books, couch, desk, counter and his bed. I decided to lay there on his oversized bed. I must have zoned out because I was being shaken by Rosalie.

Her face held concern.

"Haley, It's okay. It's me Rosalie. I'm not going to hurt you." That's when I noticed I was screaming. So I immediately stopped.

"So how are you? Well that's a dumb question." her eyes were pouring into mine. She really cared, but why?

"Rosalie, no offense but you hate me. Why are you being nice?" I waited for her to answer.

"Because I know what it feels like to be used and taken advantage of. But with me I had no one to save me. I was alone; the man who took the one thing I had to offer was drunk and was with his friends. He left me to die. And looking at your face made me remember why I'm so bitter to some people. Like Bella, she had a choice to live, have kids, get old. I wasn't that lucky. And seeing how it almost happened to you I thought it wasn't fair and if I could have stop I would because it ruined me."

I was crying. We had something in common and here I thought that she was going to hate me forever.

"Does this mean that you regret being a vampire?" Would I?

She shook her head. "Never, not after meeting Emmett. He's the best thing that has come out of it, and my new family. And I know if I was human and he wasn't I'd want to be turned to spend forever with him." She smiled.

Over the next couple of hours Rosalie and I talked about everything from family, fashion, movies, music, Emmett, Aiden, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Esme, Carlisle. I enjoyed talking to her, someone who I could relate to with what has happened.

"Rosalie-" She interrupted me.

"Call me Rose."

"Okay, Rose did you want to have children?" Her face turned from happy to sadness in two seconds.

She nodded. "I always did, even as a child I couldn't wait to become a mother. But I've realized that if I couldn't have a baby with Emmett that I wouldn't want one at all."

I don't think I should tell her about my dream then. Just as I was going to change the subject I got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I have some news about Charlotte Reed." Oh God! Has something happened to her? If Adam has touched her I might go ballistic.

"Adam? If this is you, and you hurt Charlotte I will kill you!!"

"This isn't Adam." If it isn't Adam then who is it?

"Reveal yourself."

"No, but I will tell you the news, if you want." Deep breath, I need to know what the news is.

"Yes I would like to know."

Long pause.

"She's driving to Forks in two days."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" I turned to look at Rose who had a confused look. Even though she can hear my phone call she doesn't know who she is, no one does.

"Really? So who is this?"

The phone went dead, but right before it went dead I heard a giggle. It was Charlotte herself.

Once I turned around I saw the whole family except for Aiden looking at me intently.

Rose was the first to ask questions.

"What just happened?" I couldn't answer. I was way too happy!

So Carlisle took it into his own hands.

"Jasper." Right on cue Jasper answered.

"She's extremely happy, maybe overly happy."

"Thank you. Now, Edward." Edward just stared at me.

"She's making a list of things she needs to do before Charlotte comes."

"Haley, who is Charlotte?" Carlisle's voice was calm. It brought me back through all the years Charlotte and I have been friends. Edward smiled.

"Charlotte has been Haley's friend since first grade and they spent every living day with each other, they were sisters. Or how Haley puts it, her other half. They did everything together like read books about mythical creatures."

There not Mythical you should believe me you're a fucking vampire. Which is one supposedly mythical creature?

"Okay I hear you screaming. And you're right. They read about creatures." Every one laughed while he shook his head to make sure I didn't do any damage.

Sorry.

He nodded.

The rest of the day Alice and I planned what we going to do for when Charlotte arrived.

I told her I was tired and I was heading to bed. I wasn't really but I didn't want to plan anymore. I walked up to Aiden's room to see him on the couch.

"How long have you been up here?"

He shrugged "I dunno maybe an hour or two?"

"What?! You left me with Alice for an hour or two when I could have been with you."

He cocked his head. "Are you upset?"

I nodded.

Then he showed me his smile that showed me he was up to something.

"Ohhh I'm sooo sorry. How could I ever repay you?"

I was going to play along. "You can't."

Then he grabbed me and pulled me to the bed and he tired to kiss me but each time he went for my lips I would move so he would kiss my cheek, nose, forehead and when he got my eye I started laughing but all he did was growl. I could tell he was getting frustrated with me but I was going to make him pay for leaving me.

I began to reach for his lips but I moved to his cheek just like how he kissed me, I kissed him in the same spot and after I kissed his eye I went back to his lips so I could fool him again but right when I was going to move he did so my lips hit his. And he wasn't letting go, not that I object but I hadn't seen it coming.

My lips gladly followed his and I parted my lips and he gladly slid his tongue in. I pulled away to breathe and all he did was wrap me into his lap and we talked about whatever came to mind. Once I started talk about purple monkeys coming after me he told me to go to sleep. I was in my clothes from the day and it wasn't very comfortable.

"Aiden?"

"Yes, love."

"Can you change me into my pajamas? I'm too tired to, and this isn't very comfortable."

"If it makes you happy."

"And what about you? Does it make you happy?" Did I just say that out loud? Oh God I did.

He froze.

"I uh well umm didn't mean t..t..to say it….out loud." I started to blush.

All he did was smile and nod.

"Yes it does my love." He began removing my clothes very slowly. His fingers were touching my side and I wanted my whole body to be touched with his coldness.

He just stared at me. Once he noticed me shiver he put my pajamas with in three seconds and was next to me playing with my hair.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" What I really wanted was to stay with him here in this bed all day just talking, playing card games whatev. But then I just remembered the promise I made.

"I promised Alice I'd go shopping with her, Bella and Rose."

"Rose? Ohh and what is it I hear about a girl named Charlotte?"

"Oh well I never told you about her because when I would think of her I would cry. You see we've never been apart this long. I miss her terribly, I'm just glad she coming here so she can meet you and your family."

"You mean your family too." I couldn't but smile to his reaction.

We spent the next couple of hours talking about Charlotte and I, together we could be trouble but you rarely saw us without each other.

Aiden loved hearing all the stories of the troublemaking of two best friends.

"She sounds lovely; I can't wait to meet her. But for now you should really get some sleep."

Just when I had really fallen asleep I was being shaken awake by a hyper yet normal Alice.

"Haley wake up this instant!" I looked towards the window to see it pitch black."

"Alice what time is it?"

"2:07 and 20 seconds." I heard her giggle.

No wonder it felt like I just went to sleep, it's because I did!

"Alice if you think I'm going to wake up to sit out side the mall till it opens at 10 o'clock then your wrong. I'm going back to sleep wake me up at 9:30."

I heard something fall on the floor. I sounded like it was heavy. I jumped and saw a small shadow of Alice rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Silly Haley, were not shopping in Forks, or the United States for that matter." She continued to laugh.

* * *

**How did you like it? **

**So Charlottes coming.**

** I wonder what will happen.**

** Actually i know but do you? Review what you think. **

**-Sarizzile6693  
**

* * *


	12. Oh Dang!

* * *

**Hello again! **

**So two chapter in less then 10 minutes, Good Job. : **

**Review or Aiden will die! Ha! I would never kill him. : **

**But i do have pictures of some of the characters on my profile. **

**Check it out. -Sarizzile6693  
**

* * *

"What?! Where are we going?

With a simple "Europe." She walked out and within minutes she had my clothes picked out and had pulled me out and dragged me to the car.

"So what airline are we using?" There was no use of fighting it.

"The Cullen." They have there own private plane.

"Ohh. Okay." Trying to sound like it was no big deal. Which it was!

"Yeah it's nothing special but there's a couch big enough that you can sleep in to while we fly."

We were walking inside this so called nothing special airplane which was bigger then any other plane I have ever seen. And the so called couch was the size of my bed back at home. There was a huge bathroom and a plasma tv with a ps2&3, xbox 360, wii and everything even a Nintendo 64 with all the latest games.

Over the intercom a woman said "We are about to take lift off. Haley please take a seat." That's not a woman, it's Alice! She continued "We are off to Europe, where you might ask well it's a surprise. Our pilot today is Rosalie Cullen and Bella Cullen. I'm Alice Cullen your stewardess and thank you for choosing The Cullen like you had a choice. Welcome to The Cullen."

Wow. They fly there own plane. Ok this totally normal. Ha! Who am I kidding this is better then normal.

Alice did the safety procedures and we took off. I was sitting next to the window like every flight I ever had. The feeling of having your whole just lift off of thin air. After a couple of minutes Alice came on the intercom again "We have reached a safe point for you to use electronics of any type or the restroom."

I headed towards the bed like couch and drifted off to a dreamless sleep, just what I needed. Even though I was sleeping I could here everything around me.

"So have you seen anything else about Haley?" I could tell that this was Rosalie.

"Yes, just more about the family. But something does come fuzzy about her changing. Like different ways it happens." Of course this was Alice.

"Anything painful?" Now this is Bella and I could hear concern in her voice.

Alice: "I did have one where she got in an accident but she died, but that changed quickly when Aiden took her home that night with Adam."

Rosalie: "I wish he was a vampire so I could rip him to shreds."

Bella: "If we were to change him just for that we would break the code and we would have to move and Aiden would have to leave Haley. Aiden would never be the same and Haley might just do what I did, become a zombie."

Rosalie: "Good point. He might even light us on fire."

They giggled.

Rosalie: "Tell me about the family."

Alice: "They are the cutest babies I have ever seen. Prettier then any other vampire I have seen to."

Bella: "When will the first be born?"

I sighed.

Alice: "The first will be born…... Morning Haley."

Damn.

"Morning, when will we be arriving?" Alice glances at her brand name watch.

"In about 10 minutes, you should take a shower, get ready. So all we have to do is grab our purses and go." Her smile would show all of her teeth if it could.

I walked into the shower turn it toward warm to wake up. I stripped my clothes and remember the night before, I felt a blush crease up on me and took over my whole body.

I took a look at myself in the mirror the extra baggage that hung on me, the dimples I had on my face, my boobs that weren't sagging well not yet, my hair and how I have precise ringlets all over, how my long fingers seem to dance across a piano, my legs that have muscle from swimming and volleyball, my nose how it's slightly crooked from my brother who threw a heavy object at it, my big brown eyes and how they hold they emotions I play.

I step into the shower and let the warm water hit my face, body, hair, my soul. I shampoo & condition, I let the body wash kind of sit over me as I think about my future. I always told people that I wanted to go to college but I really felt the want to, it was always there's no other way to secede in life, I felt like there was a piece missing in my life and I didn't what it was till now, it was Aiden and his love, family, his voice, his touch is was everything.

I grabbed a towel and dried my hair and body, I washed my teeth and as I washed my face I realized that if I were to die or be "changed" my parents wouldn't notice. They haven't said a word to me for almost two weeks. Maybe they would if they got a letter in the mail saying I've missed too many days. I'm not sure but I do know they're way to busy for the normal child, the one who doesn't spend her days crying or isn't potty trained.

I was already dressed when the intercom came and said "Haley you have 10 minutes till we leave you in Europe, BY YOURSELF."

I strapped my self in and opened the window the see us land. Taking off and landing were my favorite part. I love speed probably more then any non vampire boyfriend things. Looking out the window I see the beautiful building of where ever we are, it's pure natural beauty. I never seen anything like it, well that's not completely true but its close. Before my head goes to place I don't want it to or maybe I do, I dunno, Bella shakes me out of my thoughts.

"Haley, uh we're here."

"Bella can I ask you a question?" she nodded her head for me to continue.

"Uh well did you ever, y'know, when you were human?"

She gave me a skeptical look.

"Sex. Did you ever have sex with Edward before you became a vampire."

She's laughing. Great she laughs at a time like this when I'm being as serious as a spider monkey.

"Sorry. I just want to hear you say it. And yes after we were married and before I was changed."

"That's not what killed you is it?"

"Haha,no. It's what made me alive inside."

Well it's good to know that I won't have to die.

"Thank you for telling me."

"Ohh and they might say everything about a werewolf is big but a vampire is bigger."

What is she talking about? I don't bother to ask because we've already landed and Alice is dragging me by the arm.

There was this cute little shopping area that the villagers had made and as passing by I knew that with Alice here we wouldn't be shopping anywhere small. Of course I was right we walk into a gigantic outdoor mall.

Alice: "Where to first?"

Bella: "Home."

Alice: "Haha funny Bella but I don't think so.

Rosalie: "Victoria Secrets."

Alice: "I would think you would have enough under garments to wear everyday, till you die."

The all giggled at the inside joke,

Alice: "Haley anywhere you want to go?"

I told them I had no money.

Rosalie: "We figured that much. We're buying it for you."

Then without another word they headed toward some store but they had to keep slowing down because I didn't have super speed.

"Hurry up! We're going to miss the good stuff." Rosalie complained.

Bella slowed down next to me.

"I know how you feel, it happened to me. I hated shopping then and I hate it now, just a little less."

"Yeah? It can be fun, if you play games and fool around."

We talked for about an hour while Alice picked clothes for Bella, then Alice called her to go try them on. No bother in fighting her Bella told me.

I walked over to a book store and saw a girl my age sitting there reading a book named Glass, I had just finished reading it.

"Hey do you speak English?" She finished the page she was on and turned to look at me.

"Yes and I'm glad you do too. It seems like everyone here looks at me like I'm retarded when I have no clue what there saying."

She was very pretty. She reminded me of the girl from Hairspray Tracy Turnblad I think her was. But her hair had blue in it. The top was blue and it faded to a black. She wore a Boy like Girls shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hi I'm Haley."

"The names Danielle. So where are you from?"

"Forks, Washington. It's a small city…."

"Shut up!! That's where I live now. I'm actually going there after I see my mom. She owns this mall."

"Really? That's great. Well once you get settled in we can hang out and I'll show you around."

"That'd be awesome."

I gave her my number and she gave me hers. We continued to talk we seemed like minutes but apparently it was hours, Alice approached us and said

"I've looking for you for HOURS!! Do you know how many book stores are in here?"

I shook my head.

"There are 13."

"I'm so sorry. I guess I got caught up talking to Danielle that I forgot the time."

Alice gave her energetic smile.

"Hello Danielle, my name is Alice and this Bella and Rosalie." She motioned to them as if she was auctioning them off, they waved.

"Hi I heard you guys live in Forks, I'm moving there."

They made small talk until Rosalie said we would miss our flight if we didn't head out. I didn't say anything about the fact that we could leave at any giving moment since they were flying because I missed Aiden.

Once on the plane Alice attacked me saying that me and Danielle would be best friends and that she's a witch.

"Alice, maybe she's opinionated but so am I, I really like her."

She giggled.

"No silly she's a real witch. But she's not evil she's helps people."

"You mean she's like a Harry Potter Hogwarts WITCH?"

"Harry Potter isn't real Haley, but yes she's that kind of witch."

"Blah blah blah blah I'm not listening to you because if Harry Potter isn't real then Ron Weasley isn't real and I won't have that."

"Haha you're very funny. But maybe I should tell Aiden about your crush on Ron Weasley. Do you have a shirt with him on it?"

I lied "No I'm not at the point of obsession."

"You're totally lying! I just had a vision of you wearing it!" She began laughing, at me.

The rest of the way home she made fun of me about the fact I'm obsessed over a fictional character.

I fell asleep after she said "Haley and Ron Weasley sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

My dream was blank, there was me but everything around me was white and everywhere I went it looked the same.

We didn't get home until pretty early in the morning, in fact it looked like night.

Once we approached the house I saw a very enthusiastic Aiden.

Once my feet hit the ground they were being scooped up by Aiden who was swirling me around.

'Your never going to be that far away from me ever again. I love you way too much to let you be that far away fr….."

I placed my hungry lips to his and I felt him smile. I guess you can say he had some plans for us because he raced up stairs to his room without saying anything to anyone.

He was on top of me kissing me with a force that made me want him closer to me. So I pulled him closer, I lifted his shirt a little to feel his stomach which was well defined, if I might add.

He began to kiss my neck while his arms moved from my hair down my body from my arms to my hips. I was sick of him playing so I grabbed his hands and guided them toward my chest. I heard him growl and that was it. I moaned. I have never moaned before except when I exercised but it was different it didn't feel like this.

I can tell his control was slipping as fast as mine. He moved his lips to my ear and he moaned my name, hearing that I rolled so I was on top of him. I straddled him and began kissing him till I became dizzy and my knees buckled.

My hands moved around his body like I held the map to the treasure exploring every inch. My hands passed his belt buckle and I heard his breathe hitch. Even thought he didn't need to breathe I took It as a good sign.

But just to make sure after a couple of minutes of kissing him I did it again and when I heard his breathe hitch and he moaned again I knew for sure that my control what whatever left was gone.

I looked into his eyes that were filled with love, devotion and sex. I could it him inside me, only person I've ever been able to picture inside me. I could see him and feel him.

I began wondering why his family hadn't barged in but that thought went away once he rolled on top on me and unbuttoned my pair of skinny jeans and removed them, once he saw my underwear which had little dogs on them he smiled and tour them off, ripped completely, never to be worn again.

"I'm so sorry Haley." I could tell he wasn't completely sorry but it just turned me on.

"Well I think you need to be punished for your bad behavior."

I climbed on top and began kissing him then moved down his neck to his collarbone and I removed his button down shirt to see a tank top. I held his hands down and moved down to his belly button and started to remove his shirt with my teeth.

I could tell he was trying to be quiet because he was breathing very heavily and I could feel something poke me right under my boob. I began moving up and down making sure to grind against his not very little member, which keep getting bigger.

Once I finished removing his shirt I went to his pants where the bulge was. I slowly unbuttoned his pants and threw them on the floor. I climbed back on top of him and began kissing his neck I could tell his lips were hungry for some action but I wanted him to be punished.

He growled at me but I just tightened my hands around his even though it didn't hurt I still wanted him to know that he was being punished but after a couple of minutes he looked like he was going to just about die from being away from my lips so he turned so he was holding me down.

He went straight to my lips and I didn't abject. I greedily took them and he asked for entrance into my mouth and slowly accepted. He moved his hands under my shirt and up to my chest which was hot against him. He tried to undo my bra and then I asked him in between breathes "Are…. You….. a ……..virgin?"

He continued to try with my bra but he answered with a simle "Yes."

Once he got my bra I reached down to his boxers that were now skin tight, thanks to a certain member of his.

I grabbed the straps of his boxers but he grabbed my hands and he ask.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I love you so much but if you don't want to we don't have to."

If only knew how much I wanted him as close as he could possibly be.

"Aiden I love you too which is why I want nothing more then to do this."

He let go and there we both were naked, just looking at each other. Then he laid me down on the pillow. He took his hand and let him feel me inside and out. Now I was the one trying not to moan I was biting my lip so hard until he came back to face and said.

"Let everyone know that were making love, incredible love. Scream my name to the top of your lungs and I'll do the same. Let me know how much you love me."

I moved back and added another finger. I could feel my insides becoming mush.

A song began to play.

We the kings- secret valentine.

Soft kiss and wine what a pretty friend of mine  
we're finally intertwined  
nervous and shy for the moment we will come  
alive tonight

secret valentine

We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all

lay down be still  
don't worry talk they will  
i'll be loving you until  
morning's first light  
breaks tomorrow  
i'll take care of you tonight

secret valentine

We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all

when guilt fills your head  
brush off rise up from the dead  
this is the moment that we  
will come alive  
brace yourself for love  
sweet love, secret love.

We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all

He remove his fingers and leaned over to kiss me.

"Love you so much Haley you have no Idea what this means to me. I'm sorry If this hurts."

"I love you too Aiden."

With that he entered me and there was a little pain but it was replaced with pleasure.

Our hips move together we were in sync.

I noticed he needed me as much as I needed him. Then I felt something inside of was about to explode and I did what Aiden wanted me to I screamed his name at the top of my lungs, moments later he did the same.

I was exhausted, and yet I still wanted him. Aiden pulled out and came laid next to me.

"You should sleep, Haley." He kissed me and I fell into and deep deep sleep.

Where I could see my insides and I saw something growing.

Good thing we were protected.

Were we?

I can't be.

Can I?

* * *

**So how was that? **

**Good? **

**Bad? **

**Let me know, if you were picturing your self in Haley's place.**

** Was it hot? **

**Tell me.**

** Review all those people who leave me alerts.  
**

** I read reviews before anything else.**

**So leave them. **

**-Sarizzile6693  
**

* * *


	13. Pooky

* * *

**I'm so sorry that i haven't updated. I had writers block. But i did write another story for it's called The moment of truth. just in case you want to check it out. I have pictures of the people in my story in case you want to see them. Please send me reviews, it's lets me knew who's reading it and/or if i should stop writing. I wrote some in Aiden's POV. Tell me if you like his POV too or just Haley's.**

** Here's chapter 12. **

**-Sarizzile6693  
**

* * *

In previous chapter.

**Good thing we were protected.**

**Were we?**

**I can't be.**

**Can i?**

I mean he is a vampire. He 's dead, In a way. And no one else can get pregnant, right? Then again Edward couldn't kiss Bella the way I kiss Aiden because there different breeds. So maybe I could be, not that I could tell right now. Maybe Alice might have a vision? I'll ask her when I wake up.

There was a part of me that was excited that I might be pregnant the other part thought about my mom and dad, Charlotte and my newest friend Danielle would she still be my best friend? Have I changed my future because of last night? Last night, last night was an amazing night. I have never pictured anything like it.

I woke up fully rested but I wondered why, I'm always being woken up by thing or someone. I turn to see Aiden looking at me.

"You know you're beautiful when you sleep?"

"Haha. Your funny. I must look like a wreck." I began patting my the monster that was my hair He just shook his head.

"You move in your sleep like your never happy the way you sleep. And if something good happens you smile, and it's beautiful. Your beautiful."

Seeing him look at me like with such a need for hungry wanted me to go at it with him again. The way his eyes seemed to explore my whole body, it's like I could feel his touch. I opened my eyes from picturing him and me and this bed we lay in doing something's my pastor would be ashamed of.

I was never big on church but my mom was, so I went every Sunday and Wednesday which was Youth Group. Charlotte and Cleo would go for the hot Christian boys who they hoped weren't so Christian.

I noticed Aiden and I were both all natural, which made me pretty hot.

I could see it in his eyes it was making him too. He gave me the sneaky smile.

We began making out, when I noticed that today was the day I would be re-untied with my other half. I jumped out of bed and grabbed I oversized tee shirt and put it on.

"Haley I see you remembered that Charlotte is coming." Once he chuckled I ran and jumped back on the bed.

"I'm just a little over excited I guess. You know I love you. Ohh and I haven't exactly told her about you, me and us. It's just it felt like a person-to- person not phone-to-phone."

God he so beautiful, I have no idea what he wants in me but I don't care.

"Yes I understand. I'll let you have some time to catch up. I need to go hunting again especially after last night. We might go out of state. But there will be someone here in case anything happens. And I love you too, with my heart, soul and every fiber of my being until I die."

I love when he answered me like that. I glad I have him. I'm sure no one will miss us if were late to breakfast.

Aiden began putting his pants on but I moved him back to the bed, I took his pants off and throw them in some corner of his room. I climbed on top of him and he began unbuttoning my shirt. Compared to last night we weren't as careful or quiet. We got off the bed and went to the wall and each time we turned and hit the wall something would fall and either break or make a loud thud.

The first couple of times we would laugh but then we got to the bathroom and everything on the counters were on the floor by the time he put me on top of it.

"Aiden…..do you think we should….uhhh ohhhh… God!!" he began kissing me all over.

"Shhhh…it's fine. I'll clean it later."

I jumped off the counter and into his arms. He walked into the shower and removed whatever clothes we had on and turned the water on. Having the water hit us while having sex was defiantly a plus. When we both came we actually showered. He washed my back and I washed his.

Once we were done. I grabbed his button down shirt he wore the night before and I put on my jeans and we walked down to the kitchen hand in hand, but as soon as we walked in we saw every eye on us.

"Hey Emmett, Rosalie I think there louder then you are and more destructive too. Sorry they win." Jasper started laughing at his own comment and at the look of Emmett's face.

Were we that loud? Did they know last night? Well duh they have super sonic hearing.

I turned and buried my face in Aiden's chest. He was my knight.

"Yes, As you all know we did have sex last night and this morning. But I love her so whatever you say won't matter to me and it was wonderful."

Then they all bombarded me with questions like:

Emmett: Does he have a small penis?

Rosalie: Was he good?

Jasper: Yeah he was good I can feel her emotions.

Edward: She's replaying the whole time….again.

Bella: Edward!! Stop drooling!

Alice: Haley I need to talk to you and Aiden after breakfast.

So I began answering there questions.

"Emmett, it's not small it's not big" He smiled this triumph grin. "He's huge." And then it was gone. "Rose, there was no word to describe it, in a good way. "Jasper, Edward, I'm sorry you had to feel or see it again."

Aiden and I ate breakfast and met Alice in Carlisle's study.

"Yes Alice, What is it that you want?" Aiden said once we walked into the room.

She began jumping up and down so fast that it was just blurs moving.

"Alice please what is it?"

"Haley." She turned towards me. "You're pregnant. I had the vision when you guys were having sex, the first time."

My dreams were real. That perfect life was coming, and soon.

"Uhh, Alice what do we do?" How can I take care of a baby, I am a baby. When I don't get my way I fuss and mope. What about my parents, do I not tell them and leave or tell me and get kicked out?

How would Charlotte react? She doesn't even know I'm dating a guy, let alone a vampire.

"Well to start you need to take prenatal vitamins and eat heathy foods. Aiden your going to need to hunt a lot more." Alice began giving us tips since she can she me pregnant and how I will act.

"Why would I have to hunt more then I do now?" Aiden wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's just say Haley will be in the mood a lot around you. Plus there's a child, your child inside her."

"I understand, and I will do as told."

Since Thursday is the first day of winter break we had to go to school today. It's going to be the first day I see Adam since the motel and let me tell you I am not looking forward to it.

Edward: "Don't worry Haley there will be least one of us in each of your classes.

Emmett: "That is if he's not to scared to come."

His booming laughter filled the room.

We reached the school and we went to go get our new class schedule's I had a class with at least one of them like Edward said but I had one class with everyone which was Sex Ed.

_Kill me now._

My classes have been good so far. My first was gym and I had it with Rosalie so she always got us out of dressing and running. Second was History with Jasper, which I enjoyed. Jasper told me stories of the war and his fellow soldiers and what they did in there spare time. Of course he said it so low that only I could hear.

And third was study hall in the library with Bella. We talked about books we liked and we recommended books to each other.

My fourth was Math with Alice who knows her money. Her hand was constantly raised so at one point she just left it up, once the teacher told her to let the other student's answer the questions she started talking to me about the baby and plans we should make for the baby shower.

"Alice, I'm 15 I don't think I should have a baby shower. Plus I don't really have friends here, just some friends that my dad teaches and Danielle and Courtney."

I met Courtney the first day I was her in Forks, she lives across the street. Lemon has a girlfriend name Lulu. This is also Courtney's dog. Courtney is home schooled but she switching to Forks High in a couple of weeks. Her mom thinks it would be good for her to socialize.

Alice: "Please, I want to through you a party."

"But I don't want one. I don't exactly want people to know I'm pregnant."

She began giggling.

Alice: "Haley there going to know eventually, your stomach will get bigger which is where the baby stays until you deliver."

I hadn't really thought about the delivery part, just the part where Aiden and I will have a child and be a family.

"Do you know how I will be having this child?"

She nodded.

Alice: "Vaginal."

"What?! I am NOT having a baby come out of my vagina!" I screamed only so she can hear me.

Alice: "Well you don't expect us to take you to a hospital and once they hold the baby and feel that there colder then supposed to be check its heart and notice there no heart beat?"

"I didn't think about that. I just don't want a saggy vagina." I sound pathetic, I know.

Alice: "Your funny."

The bell rang and I gather my stuff to see Aiden outside waiting for me, He must have heard the end of the conversation, he had a huge smile on his face to try to stop himself from laughing.

"Not a word." He nodded and grabbed my books.

"Why did you grab my stuff?"

He had his lips on top of each other like he had glued them together.

"You can talk, just not about my vagina."

His laugh makes me smile.

Aiden: "Because you shouldn't have to carry more stuff because of me."

"Aiden, it's not your fault, you didn't know and to be completely honest I'm happy that this happened."

We walked into our next class which was English and we sat on the last row. The desk held three seats and Aiden took the last seat on the left so I took the middle. I started to look out of the window, when I felt Aiden tense up. I turned to look what had made him so upset to see Adam walking towards me.

Adam: "Haley I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I didn't want to hurt you or make you upset. Will you let me make it up to you? Dinner Saturday?" He began to settle himself in the chair next to me.

Before I said anything, before I could even breathe someone behind him tapped him.

It was Emmett.

Emmett: "I thought I made it perfectly clear that If you ever come 5 feet with in her I swear I'll make your father regret having you and I'll make it so you will never have kids, got it, Pooky?"

Emmett just smiled and sat next to me. I noticed I hadn't breathed since I saw him. Aiden moved his chair next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

**Aiden's POV**

How dare he? With me sitting right fucking next to her! I wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. I'm glad Emmett was there so I could calm down.

I didn't hear her breathe and that frighten me, for her safety and our baby.

Hearing that she was happy we were having a baby made me ecstatic. I was going to ask her to move in with me in our own house and to marry me. But when the time was right, once her parents know I want to ask her father in private.

Look at her I can see the glow you get when you find out your pregnant. I see It and it's radiating.

She's listening to the teacher about what we'll be learning and I watch her as she looks down at her stomach and start rubbing her belly. You can't tell but I can feel it inside her. I touch her stomach and she looks up at me and gives me this beautiful smile.

She mouths a 'I love you'.

And I can't help but feel amazing. I grin like a fool and give her a kiss on the cheek.

**Haley's POV **

After everything that has happened I feel like my life is perfect. While Adam was over the only thing I wanted to do was thank him. Because who knows if I would be here pregnant with Aiden's child if it wasn't for him.

I know it sounds stupid.

A bell goes off telling us it's time for lunch which Is good cause I'm starving.

Everyone meets up in the hall by the stairs and waits till everyone is gone.

I want to go to lunch already, I feel like I haven't eaten for a year.

My stomach starts to growls and it isn't a little growl either.

All eyes turn towards me.

Emmett: "Hungry much?"

"I'm pregnant, so sue me." Laughter comes from everyone except Rose, which saddens me. She's wanted a baby since she was little. And I never thought about having a kid, until now.

Aiden is standing behind me and whispers "Would you like to leave to the cafeteria?"

I begin shaking my head making me look like a bobble head.

We head into the cafeteria and we walk towards the line and I turn to see everyone behind us getting food.

Today's lunch was Nacho's, pizza, hotdogs and Chinese and it all looked delicious.

We went and sat in our usual table from everyone. I began to eat everything on my tray, but I was still hungry.

I leaned over to Aiden's ear "Are you going to eat that?" I knew he wasn't but to be polite.

Everyone heard so they began laughing.

Aiden: "No love, I'm not you may have it."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and dug in. Once that tray was done everyone slid there tray towards me.

"Very funny you guys. This baby is always hungry. I had two breakfasts and i had a snack on the ride to school. I don't think this is normal."

Bella: "But neither is a vampire having a baby. But maybe Carlisle can check you out."

I nodded. She was right.

Charlotte comes in nine hours, in nine hours she will be in my presence.

**Aiden' POV**

Seeing Haley eat that much made me feel like this was real and not just a dream.

We were all talking about stories from our human days when Haley's phone began ringing. Looking her caller ID I saw it was Charlotte.

Haley: "Hey Heada."

Charlotte: "Hey Skeeter, I need to tell you something." She seemed sad.

Haley: "Yeah tell me anything." So did Haley.

Charlotte: "I'm not coming today."

Haley: "So when are you coming?"

Charlotte: "I dunno but I'll let you know."

Haley: "Why?"

Charlotte: "I'll tell you later. Bye."

Haley: "Bye."

As Haley closed her phone she began crying. I took her outside of the cafeteria and brought her to the wall.

"Love, please don't cry, I'm sure everything will be fine."

She tilted her head up and I saw her watery eyes big and puffy, the tears stop but one slid down but I wiped it away with my thumb.

She stood on her tipie toes and gave me a kiss. After a second of it being sweet she wanted more. And out of the corner of my eye I saw Adam approaching.

Maybe I should show him how much she really is mine.

"Haley, we are in school."

Haley: "I don't care, I want you so much." She pushed me against the wall and she ran her hands under my shirt. Her touch made my thoughts go places it really shouldn't at school.

I took her closer to me. And she grabbed my hips so they would hit hers and pulled my hair, not that it hurt me, more like teased me. I forgot all about Adam watching.

We probably would of done it right there if it wasn't for the bell telling us to rush off to class. We fixed our clothes and hair and began walking, once we reached Adam I whispered in his ear "That damn bell."

I saw his mouth drop before we walked into our next class, Sex Education.

* * *

**Review and Aiden will make out with you before the bell. : **

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn't help not smiling after seeing him look like I kicked him in the gut

I couldn't help not smiling after seeing him look like I kicked him in the gut. Later I will ask Edward what was going on in his head. But now I needed to be here with Haley. We took our seats in the middle of the last row. I moved my seat so it was next to Haley's and I just cradled her, she should be upset but she sat there smiling and playing with my fingers.

"Love, I don't mean to be rude but why aren't you sad?"

"I want to, mean I am but I dunno I also feel so happy and bubbly." That's strange. Maybe I should talk to Carlisle later about this whole pregnancy, I have no clue what I should expect.

The bell rang and as students start coming I see Rosalie and Alice talking about a shopping trip and Emmett and Jasper shaking there heads behind them, Bella and Edward in there own little world, I haven't been in this family that long but it seems that they were destined for each other, that dying was meant to happened to spend eternity with there partner.

I turned to look at my sun, moon, earth, wind, fire, water, my life.

Her faced looked so expressionless. That It frightened me. I looked towards Edward for help.

Since he was sitting next to me he whispered in my ear.

"She's thinking of the baby and if she'd be a good mom and what her family will say, if they kick her out. She also wonders if you think that the baby isn't yours." His face was looking straight ahead but I could tell he was watching me intently.

"Thank you, Edward." He nodded and moved back to Bella.

How could she think that? I would never let anything or anyone hurt her or _our_ child.

I leaned towards Haley's ear. "I love you."

She looked into my eyes and I saw love and happiness. "I love you too."

The class started with the teacher telling us if we "do it" well will catch AIDS and die.

This was going to be an interesting class.

**Haley's Pov**

I could just picture what my family will say when they find out I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant, wow I never thought I would say that let alone be it.

I have a child inside me, more like a sea monkey but still I have to care for another life other then my own.

I can't mess up anymore I can't ruin this baby life, not like I have messed up my own.

I will be there for my baby and teach it what my parents were too late to tell me, the one thing that will hang in the back of my brain.

Edward leaned back and gazed at me.

_I want to tell Aiden. _

He mouthed the words "tell him tonight."

I nodded.

My stomach began grumbling.

I grabbed a piece of paper and scibbled a note to Aiden.

Measuring how much I eat I'm going to look 5 months pregnant at 2 months.

I passed it to him to hear him chuckling.

"Excuse me, Mr.Cullen." the teacher cleared his throat.

Ohh No, he can't know.

"Yes?" Emmett answered smiling.

"Not you." The teacher was average height with a button down shirt with a pocket protector.

"Yes?" Jasper was next to stall. The classroom filled with laughter.

"The other one. With brown hair." The teacher's hair was thinning in the back and he had dark brown eyes.

Both Edward and Aiden in unison said "Yes?"

I couldn't help but laugh, even though we were going to be in some much trouble. He would probably call my parents.

"You in the Blue shirt."

Aiden walked to the teacher and handed him the note that said I was pregnant.

He looked at me and winked, he must be up to something, as the teacher read the note he began to blush.

"I uh, you may sit down now." His ears were red now.

He sat in rightful seat, next to mine.

I shot a confused look at him.

"I'll explain it later." He gazed into my eyes. I could see his love for me in them.

"You better." I sound like Alice with my voice chirpy; I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You see how she just gave him a kiss on the cheek, before you know it they hold hands then kiss, then make out and then BAM! They would have had sex and die." My cheeks were on fire.

"Too late." Emmett coughed. Alice smacked him in the arm.

"Ow! Why do you do that?" He looked so innocent that it mad me feel bad.

**Aiden POV**

"Don't worry, Love I'll get him back." I reassured her.

Even though I love the color of her cheeks.

Class had ended and I heard that Edward had Science with Haley which ran smoothly.

I would be going to Haley's house after school, to meet her parent's officially so when we did tell them about the baby I didn't have to put too much on there shoulders.

Haley and I were sitting on her bed waiting for her parents to come home, which would be any minute now.

"Baby names." I was lying down on her bed next to her with both my hands under my head staring at the ceiling.

"We need baby names."

"Well I kinda already have a name, Lilly." I love the flower even before it blooms it beautiful.

"And if it's a boy?"

"I won't be, it's a girl. I know it."

"Okay, Lilly it is. You're going to be the perfect mother."

Her eyes sadden. She stared at me said "I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything and everything."

"I got into a wrong group of friends and they did drugs and well I got into heroine. That's why I'm here. It's a main reason why we moved here. Being with you I feel like I'm addicted something else, you."

"I know." She can finally trust me.

"Ho…" I interrupted her.

"When I first met you, I could smell it in your blood. But you have no idea how glad I am that you trust me."

"Well of course I trust you. I love you, silly. But right now I'm starving."

"Haha, I love you too."

**Haley POV**

I feel so much better that he knows, even though he knew before.

I still amazed that I haven't even wanted it at all. The thing I crave is Aiden and pizza.

Mmhmmmm. That does sound good.

"Aiden what did the note in Sex Ed say?"

His mischievous smile told me that this wasn't going to be good. He handed me the note.

Wow, the teacher is hot! I wonder if he would go for someone younger. I should tell him that Adam is available.

"Why would you tell him I thought he was gay?!" I began crying for no reason that made sense to me.

"Oh honey, I didn't mean to make you cry. Edward told me that he is gay and he was going to look for "Adam" to see if he had any classes with him."

I couldn't control the tears.

Aiden: " Please stop crying."

"I can't. What's wrong with me?"

Aiden: "It's just the baby. There's nothing wrong with that. Your parents are home, there on there way up."

Before I knew my parents were in my room looking at me in Aiden's lap crying while Aiden kissed the tears away.. They looked confused and my father wanted answers.

Dad: "What's going on in here, why are you crying? Who are you?" He point to Aiden.

Aiden: "Hello my name is Aiden, Haley's boyfriend and she stubbed her toe."

"I …uh….wanted you to ….meet him."

Mom: "Oh honey, would you like some ice?" I shook my head since there was no real pain. "Why hello my name is Jasmine this is my husband Matt. It's nice to meet you."

Aiden: "It's very nice to meet you as well, both of you."

Dad: "Why don't we go down stairs and get to know each better?"

Aiden: "Certainly."

As my parents headed out Aiden put me down.

Aiden: "You ok?"

Aiden and I walked down stairs hand in hand.

We went into the family which was a crème color with dark furniture there was pictures of my sisters and I and my older brother above the fire place and the one thing every house has a big screen tv, Aiden and I sat in the love seat while Dad sat in our monstrous couch with mom.

Dad: "So how long have you and my daughter been dating?

Aiden: "A couple of months, sir."

Mom: "Would you like anything to eat?"

Aiden: "No thank you, I fine."

Mom: "Haley, are you hungry?"

"Yes!! I feel like I haven't eaten all day."

**Aidens POV**

As Haley ate I talked to her father and mother. There are very nice but they don't really know there middle child very well.

While the mother cradle the youngest child Haley's little sister Ally I could see that most of her time is consumed talking care of Ally.

Matt: "I didn't even know Nicole was seeing anyone."

"Haley." I corrected him.

Matt: "Yes, sorry Haley. I can't remember who dates who these days."

He laughed.

"I know what you mean I have six other siblings." Esme and Carlisle would never forget our names but to make him more comfortable I figured a little white lie couldn't hurt.

Matt: "So what do you plan on doing when you grow up?"

"Well when I'm finished with high school I will study to become a doctor like my father."

Since I would never grow up I needed to reword it.

Matt: "Who's your father?"

"Carlisle Cullen."

Matt: "Ahh, I had him as a doctor when I sliced my hand. He's extremely young to be your biological father."

"I'm adopted. We all are, my mother Esme can't not produce children."

Matt: "Ohh, I'm sorry…." I cut him off. I raised my hand, so I may interfere.

"Please don't be, she loves us like were her own children. She is our birth mother to us."

Matt: "So what are you intentions with my daughter?"

"Well I plan on marrying her and giving you grandchildren."

Matt: "I like that answer. You're a good man. I hope that day does come when you ask me for my daughters hand in marriage."

If only he knew how soon, it was coming.

Aiden: "My sisters wanted me to tell you guys that they said hi."

Jasmine: "Who are your sisters?"

Aiden: "I'm sorry, I should have said so, Bella and Alice Cullen."

Matt: "Well now I like you even more. There wonderful girls as well.

**Haley's POV**

They have been talking for god knows how many hours and I must have eaten everything in the house. This baby is going to be huge!

--1 1/2 months later--

My eating habits slowed a little, I don't have to have a book bag filled with food anymore, just a large purse. My stomach has popped out like a little melon.

Winter break was lovely. I had Christmas Eve with the Cullens and Christmas Aiden came to my house. I got un-needed gifts from everyone.

Alice gave me an Ornament she said everyone in the family has one. Mine was a woman holding her stomach, protecting the child inside.

Emmett gave me a coupon of one day of Emmett being my slave.

Bella gave me an unlimited card to Barne's and Noble. Jasper gave me a book on all the wars. Rosalie gave me a dirty look. Esme and Carlisle gave me two tickets to anywhere Aiden and I want.

"You guys this is all too much really."

Carlisle: "Haley, you deserve all of this and more."

Aiden: "Except Rosalie's evil glare."

I began crying.

Esme: "Rosalie apologize now." Her face was stern. I've never seen Esme so…. Angry.

Rosalie: "I'm sorry."

Aiden: "What's your problem anyway you guys were friends up until you found out about her and the bab… You've got to be kidding!! How low can you get? Make everyone else feel bad so people know how you feel. Y'know she dreams at night that there could be some way that you could have a child so you would be happy. That way she can be happy about having a baby in public. "

Rose looked like she was going to cry. She came towards me, I felt embarrassed that they knew about my dreams.

She knelt down to me and embraced her arms around me.

Rose: "I'm so sorry I didn't know you felt that way. You must have so much on your mind."

I continued to cry but I got my words out.

"Yyyyou ……alwaysss…..wanted a baby…..and I didn't….not until…i…i..was having …one."

After my crying session we went to my place and I got my gift from Aiden which was a beautiful bracelet which on the inside said 'Future Mrs.Aiden Cullen'.

I got the normal gifts from my family and we went on with our days.

--3 1/2 months into the pregnancy--

I have 4 boxes of unused tampons in my closet and I have my maternity clothes under my bed, the Alice bought me which I'm already wearing. I mostly wear oversized sweatshirts to hide my stomach. I have a feeling people know that I'm pregnant, they stare at me and whisper in there friends ear.

Aiden and I are going to tell my parents today.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

  


**Howdy, sorry i haven't updated in what feels like forever. I'm sorry. **

**My internet wasn't working so i couldn't. But i do have three chapters. **

**I'm going to space them out so i can so reviews for each and not one for all of them.**

** So a couple of my readers have added my myspace. **

**Which i appreciate. Add me, just make sure you put from fanfiction. **

**I think i'm not going to add another chapter until i get 10 reviews. **

**So review! **

**-Sarizzile6693  
**

* * *

**Aiden's POV**

Haley thinks that were just going to tell her family that she's with child but I'm also going to ask for her hand.

We walked up her walk way hand in hand. I can hear her heart beating faster and faster as we get closer to the front door.

"Calm down please, for the baby and me."

She looked at me then the precious little girl inside her.

Once inside and we called for her parents to sit down in the family room, so we may talk to them.

Matt: "So what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Please have a seat." As they sat on the overused red couch, I could feel Haley's stomach move.

Jasmine: "Okay were sitting." She stared at us like she tried to force it out of us.

Haley: "Well…. Mom, dad……I uh…you see…" She stuttered, she buried her self under my arm.

"I'll handle this."

"Well Haley is pregnant and were having a baby."

Jasmine: 'What?! She can't be!" she looked towards my love and Haley's face dropped. "You can't be!"

Matt: "Do your parents know?"

"Yes, they said there thrilled. Yes, this has come at horrible time but we love each other."

Jasmine: "Have you considered the other options?"

Haley: "Not even for one second. We are against abortion and we already love this child too much for adoption."

"My family has bought us a house that we can live in; it has plenty of space and will be fully decorated."

Matt: "And what about money? You kids don't think that you can buy stuff without money, right?"

"Money we have plenty of, but we want you in our child's life."

Jasmine: "You're only fifteen!! You can't be pregnant! Are you guys joking? This would be one sucky joke."

"This is no joke. But I take full responsibility for this."

Jasmine: "Well it's not like my daughter has sperm the can impregnate herself."

Matt: "Jasmine, calm down you can't say anything because you were 16 and I was 17." She realized that he was right and she took a couple of deep breaths before saying anything that would hurt her daughter's feelings?

Jasmine: "While they talk about Father Stuff why don't you and I talk about you and the baby? I can get you some food."

With the word food Haley stood up and followed her mother.

"There is one last thing I would like to talk to you about."

Matt: "What is it?"

"I would like to ask your daughter to be my wife. But I want your permission first."

Matt: "Well I'm glad that you asked me first. You're doing an honorable thing."

"Sir, I would have asked for your permission even if she wasn't pregnant. It just happened a little out of order."

Matt: "Well then you have my word. Do you know when you will propose?"

"When I show her the house, unless I see a better opportunity.

**Haley's POV.**

My mom was asking me questions while she made me my lunch.

Mom: "He is beautiful, that for sure. Your child will be gorgeous. And the way he talks so eloquently."

"Yeah I know." My phone began buzzing in my pocket.

"Hold on I have a phone call." She nodded.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Haley its Embry." Wow I missed seeing him.

"How's it going?"

Embry: "Good, good. Just miss my favorite teacher's daughter. You?"

"It's going great! I miss you too"

"What are you doing this Saturday?"

Embry: "Nothing, why?"

"Why don't you bring all of your friends here to my house, y'know the ones I met at the bonfire?"

Embry: "Sounds great! Can't wait to see you, You must of gotten so big since I last saw you."

"You have no idea." I laughed.

Embry: "Later."

"Yeah bye. "

It was good to hear from him.

Later that night Aiden laid on my bed next to me rubbing my belly, he began talking to my stomach like he was holding her in his arms.

**Aiden's POV.**

"Lilly, you know we love you. You are the sunshine in this year. Would you like to hear how you were conceived?..."

Haley: "You can't tell her!! She'll remember it forever!"

"Listen to your self she's a unborn fetus."

She started to giggle.

Haley: "I guess your right. Just don't be too loud be parents are on the other side of the house."

"Well you see your mommy went on a shopping trip with Auntie Alice, Rosalie and Bella and I missed her sooo much. I didn't like being so far away from her. Once she came home she said hello to everyone and I swooped her off her feet and I raced up the stairs to our room. I placed her on the bed and removed her clothes piece by piece. She then removed mine with her teeth. That night we got to be as close as possible…..oh and then the next morning too."

Her eyes had closed and her head back. I got the perfect idea, I reached on top of her and began kissing her neck and in between kisses I ask her "Do you remember that night?"

A soft moaned escaped from inside of her. "Mhmmm."

Haley:"Aiden…..my parents."

"I won't scream if you won't" She's been in the mood a lot lately especially at school. Man, I was two seconds away from breaking the door to the teacher's lounge down. She gets pushy, in a good way. I might have to bring her to a sex addict's class, not that I'm saying it's a bad thing.

I should have heard foot steps if I wasn't so distracted by Haley's bare chest.

"Do you …..UH…….hear something?" She was close, I could tell just a little bit more.

"Who's in there?!" It's Haley's father. Damn.

Since we weren't on the bed it was easier to grab my clothes. But maybe the wall wasn't the best place either. I'm out of her room in three seconds, which is perfect because he throws the door open. I'm waiting in her tree.

Haley: "DAD!! I'm naked. Get out!" Which was perfect since she was.

Matt: "It's 5 in the morning why are you naked now?"

Haley: "Baby kept me up, i was about to take a shower."

His face got red, It must be hard to know that your baby girl is having sex and is now having a baby of her own at such a young age.

Matt: "Uh….right, ….baby.." He shut the door and I came back in.

Haley: "I wish we had our own house."

"Your wish is my command. When do you want to move in?"

Haley: "You can't be serious. I have to stay here. There okay with this whole pregnancy. I can stay."

"But I thought you wanted to leave." Her eyes kept shutting and each closed a second longer. I picked her up and placed her under the cover. I sat next to her with one arm around her and one on her belly.

That night I saw two dreams one from Haley, the same one where she was sitting on the hammock and three children come running toward her, but this time she tells them how we met, all of them sitting around her legs or under her arm.

The other dream was from Lilly. She was in a flower patch and up comes walking a man with no face and his wife I know who they are because she calls them mommy and daddy. The words that come from 'daddy' are ""Lilly, you know we love you. You are the sunshine in this year. Would you like to hear how you were conceived?"

Then the mommy sitting next to lily saying "You can't tell her!! She'll remember it forever!"

I guess Haley was right. Ha!

**Haley's Pov.**

I awoke to a note on my pillow.

**Good morning Haley. **

**We have kidnapped poor old Aiden; unfortunately you will get him back, but not until Sunday morning so good luck at school.**

**-Emmett.**

**p.s he sure does get feisty when he has to leave you. **

So I have one day with out the Cullens which leaves me with two friends. Great!

I need to get ready before I'm late to school and I have a detention again. I'm not very good at being on time; I got a detention the first week of school. So since I showered last night all I had to do was get dressed.

Since Alice bought me a shit load of maternity clothes it was kinda hard to find what I was looking for. I have got to tell you when I saw the jeans I freaked, they looked horrible and uncomfortable but y'know they are. I have a slightly bigger bump but not really noticeable it just looks like I'm fat but since I wasn't skinny before my stomach feels harder.

Plus at lunch people see how I eat so no duh there going to know I'm gonna get fat.

I change and head down the cherry stairs to the kitchen which is now refinished, when my mom has something that she can't fix her she trys to fix everything else.

So right now it's the kitchen which is now a modern Stepford wives style.

The walls are white with one grey and the counter marble all the wood white with silver knobs and handles. The window covered with a green strip blinds. She was making a huge breakfast like every morning, trying to keep her hands busy.

But let me say the house has never been cleaner.

"MorningHaleywantsoembreakfastihavepancakeseggsbacontoast." My mom spoke so fast I thought she was one of the Cullens, where most of the time they speak so fast is because they don't want me to hear.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She hasn't moved her eyes from the eggs.

"I asked if you wanted breakfast before school. I made plenty." Just looking at the counter I saw donuts and pastries. Had she spent the night making all of this? Is it me that made this all happen?

"Yes, please."

She placed a tray with my food on it and handed it to me with a orange juice.

I devoured it before Nicole even walked in.

"Morning!" She must of gotten off the phone with her boyfriend from Orlando, I guess I going to need to remember his name if there still dating.

Her voice made me queasy.

I ran off to the downstairs bathroom.

Hands on the toilet, I threw up my organs.

"You must not like Nicole. Don't worry your not the only one. She's either really happy or really depressed." I patted my stomach.

"I can't wait to see you, hold you. You're going to be so spoiled."

I could feel her shift to find a more comfortable spot. It felt like when you feel the food travel down, but just lower in my stomach.

I need to get to school.

I washed my hands and brushed my teeth.

"Nicole, we need to go before were late."

She looked at me like I'd forgotten something.

"I thought you'd be going with Aiden, did you guys break up?" Her smile grew.

* * *

**Good?**

**Yes. **

**No. **

**Review.  
**


End file.
